Immortal Hearts
by TaylorEnchanted
Summary: Jacob Black couldn't stand around and see the girl he loved turn into something he was born to kill so he left. Eight years later, he's living in New York City where a bronze haired beauty catches his eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

**Summary: - **Jacob Black couldn't stand around and see the girl he loved turn into something he was born to kill so he left. Eight years later, he's living in New York City where a bronze haired beauty catches his eye.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I gripped the sink basin in my hands and leaned my head against the bathroom mirror, trying to catch my breath and to calm down. I could usually control my urge to shift into my wolf form but every so often when I got angry I found it harder to control myself. Like now, for instance.

A knock came at the bathroom door "Jacob, are you alright in there?" No I'm not alright, I'm not alright at all "It happens to most guys. You don't need to feel embarrassed about it" _That _wasn't the problem, the problem was that I had the urge to shift not because I couldn't get a hard on. I couldn't tell her that though. I heard the door handle turn and I looked into the mirror as I saw the owner of the voice. Her name was Ashley and she was as naked as the day she was born.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute" I sighed. She walked up behind me, pressing her naked body against mine and wrapped her arms around me "Seriously, I'm alright. I just needed to grab something"

"If you can't do it then just tell me. There are other ways to please me" she chuckled and rubbed her hands up and down my torso then her hand slipped down a little further "Or I could help you out a little" she suggested. I grabbed her hand and turned round to face her.

"I'm just not really into it right now"

"You're not really into it? You're a guy how could you not be into it?"

"I've got a lot on my mind right now"

She narrowed her eyes "Are you a virgin?" she asked.

"No" I laughed. I was far from a virgin, I couldn't exactly say that to her could I? She didn't need to know that she wasn't the only girl who shared my bed this week "I'm just really tired, I've had a long day. That's all"

"Can I at least stay over? I mean its late"

"Sure, sure" I nodded. She kissed me on the lips then turned around and left the bathroom. I was in the mood when I first bought her back to my apartment. We had already fooled around and managed to get out of our clothes but as soon as she straddled my lap I happened to look at the clock on my bedside table and the little date in the corner of it practically shouted out at me. _September 13th__. _Bella's birthday. That's when I freaked out, made an excuse and ran to the bathroom to sort my shit out. This happened every year but I thought it was getting better, I mean its been eight years. Eight years since I left Forks, eight years since I ran away from everything.

I knew she was alive, well if that's what you call it. She'd been changed into a bloodsucker, it was the only choice after she gave birth to that demon spawn. I thought I could stick around and face everything but I couldn't. When Edward threw me the keys to his car I just kept driving. All the way across the Forks border. I didn't stop until I ran out of gas, I didn't go back. I couldn't go back.

Billy was of course upset and disappointed at my decision but he accepted it. He told me that not long after I left Bella had given birth to that _thing _and had been turned into a leech. Due to my order I made about no harm would come to the Cullens, they were allowed to live and Sam nor any of the others could touch them.

A few months after, Seth, Embry and Leah tracked me down all the way to New York City. Quil wanted to stay back in Forks for Claire so he rejoined Sam's pack. The other three insisted on staying with me.

"_You think we're gonna let you continue to hit that self destruct button?" _Embry had said _"We're here for you man. We all are"_

How could I fight against that? Despite leaving them, they still wanted to be a part of my pack. I couldn't keep forcing people away so they stuck around and all four of us got jobs and ended up renting a loft. Big enough for all of us to have our own room. Of course Seth, Embry and Leah kept in contact with everybody back home and I kept in contact with Billy but nothing was ever said about the Cullens. Or Bella.

Bringing myself back to the present, I splashed some cold water onto my face and took one last look in the mirror before switching the light off and climbing into bed next to Ashley.

"Are you sure you're not into it now?" she purred as she rolled onto her side. I couldn't keep letting this day ruin my life, I needed to move on. She'd moved on so why couldn't I?

"I think I might just be into it" I grinned and crushed my lips against Ashley's.

* * *

"Thanks for the fun night" Ashley smiled as I said goodbye to her at the front door "I definitely had fun. Twice" she winked.

"Glad to hear it" I smirked back and leaned down to kiss her "I'll see you around"

"You know where I work" she laughed and left. I laughed and closed the door. I walked back into the kitchen where Seth and Embry were having breakfast.

"Man she was a screamer" Embry laughed "High five my man, high five!" he said holding his hand up and we did one of those lame guy fist pumps "I mean seriously, she was one of those religious girls"

"Religious girls?" naïve Seth asked.

"Yeah" Embry smirked "Didn't you hear her shouting out "Oh my God" all night?"

"Nice" I mumbled and rolled my eyes. I grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge and poured myself a glass.

"What? I guess you don't want to hear me say I was whacking off just listening to you guys" Embry laughed.

"That's disgusting Embry. Don't you have any shame?" Seth asked disgustedly. Embry shrugged his shoulders "Where did you meet her anyway?" he asked me.

"Just some bar" I shrugged and took a sip of my juice.

"Try _Kitten's Paradise_" Embry bellowed.

"_Kitten's Paradise? _Isn't that that new strip club that opened four blocks over?" Seth wondered.

"Yep. And what a paradise it is"

"You do realise that those girls are actually people's daughters? Don't you have any respect for them at all?"

"Hey they're the ones getting their tits out for money. Besides, they're trying to make a living and I'm just helping them out"

"By shoving one dollar bills down their panties?"

"Every little helps" Embry smirked.

"Alright" I said interrupting the two of them "I've gotta go and take a shower, gotta be at work in an hour. Can someone stop by the grocery store at some point today"

"Not it" both Embry and Seth said at the same time. I swear its like living with children.

"Get Leah to do it" Embry suggested "She's a girl, she likes shopping"

"Have you met Leah recently?" Seth asked sarcastically "I'll do it Jake, if Embry did it he'd only come back with condoms or something"

"Oh hey do you think you could pick some up for me? I used my last one last night" I remembered.

"Oh man" he moaned. I laughed as I made my way to my bathroom. One of the benefits of having a loft instead of a usual apartment, we got to have our own bathrooms which definitely worked in Leah's favour. I got showered and dressed and grabbed something to eat quickly before heading out.

There wasn't much work for someone like me, I had no skills so I just worked at a local bar a few blocks away. Opposite _Kitten's Paradise _to be exact. That's how I found out about it, Embry met me after work last night and we decided to check it out. That's how I met Ashley, she worked there, yes she was a stripper. I just hope she didn't think that she could wait for me at the end of the bar waiting for me to finish work, I don't date girls. There was one girl when I first came to New York but she was just a rebound and it never worked out. We were only together a few months.

"Black you're late" my boss yelled as I walked inside.

"No I'm not" I said looking at the clock "I've got 10 minutes"

"Oh shit, really?" he asked and I nodded with a smile "My watch is slow. Okay sorry. A barrel needs changing out back. You know when you're ready"

"Thanks boss" I laughed and made my way to the staff room in the back. I dumped my jacket and grabbed the stupid looking apron thing we had to wear and wrapped it around my waist. Its not the most decent job but it helped pay the bills and plus it was a great social life. I always had someone to talk to and if I wanted to be alone, well that's what the staff room was for.

I was in the middle of changing the barrel when my boss called me. I finished tightening the barrel and moved to the front of the bar where he was waiting.

"What's up boss?" I asked.

"I have a name Black" he muttered.

"Sorry. Mick" I smiled "What's the problem?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I've noticed that you're very dedicated to your job. You're always on time, always helpful and a few of the other employees have told me that you're a nice guy to work with"

"So you're asking me out on a date or something?" I teased.

"And _some _of them find your sense of humour funny. Others not so much" he commented "I just wanted to give you this" he said handing me an envelope. I took it from him and looked inside.

"A bonus?" I asked and he nodded "Thank you. I mean seriously thank you" And what a bonus it was.

"You're welcome. Now get back to work. We've got a Bachelorette party in tonight and we need all hands on deck"

"Bachelorette party huh?" I smirked.

"Hands off Black" he warned.

* * *

"Two beers, two apple martini's and a diet coke" a guy ordered. I wanted this night to end, not only did we have the Bachelorette party but we also had some guy's birthday party. It was a busy night and only me, Mick and another bartender David were working. I'd barely had a minute to myself.

I rustled up the guys order and moved onto the next customer. I will be grateful when this night was over.

"Excuse me?" a voice came "Excuse me?"

"Just a second sweetheart" I called out as I poured another pint "That's $4 man" I said, the guy handed me the money and I put it in the cash register. I looked up to find the owner of the voice but instead of met a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Excuse me" the voice came again but I couldn't find the strength to pull myself away from those eyes. Gorgeous. I moved my attention to the rest of her face. She had a small pert nose and luscious lips and her hair, it spiralled down in bronze colored curls which stopped just a little bit below her shoulders. I moved back to the lips and that's when I noticed it was the bronze haired beauty that was trying to get my attention "Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head, trying to focus but all I could feel was the steel tie cables, holding me to the earth, snapping right in front of my eyes. I'd found her, I wasn't even looking for her. But here she was standing in front of me. My imprint.

"Black snap out of it" Mick said and his hand found the back of my head "I'm sorry doll, what can I get you?" he asked my girl.

"My friend has passed out in the bathroom and I need some help getting her outside to the cab" she replied. She needed help, that snapped me out of it.

"I've got it Mick" I said then moved along the bar beckoning my girl over. She pushed her way through the crowd and met me at the entrance of the ladies bathroom "She in here?" I asked and she nodded. I opened the door and saw a small blonde headed girl slumped against on of the cubicle doors. I walked over to her and bent down, picking her up in my arms "She just needs some fresh air" I explained to the beauty in front of me, I didn't even know her name.

"Okay. I just need to get her back to the hotel" Her voice was amazing, it was like my favourite song. Something I wanted to hear over and over again. I decided to take her through the back way as there was no way we were going to get through the throngs of people.

"Lets take the back way" I said as I walked out of the bathroom carrying the blonde whilst _she _followed behind me.

"Thank you for doing this"

"No problem" Anything for you "Where's the cab?"

"It was right here" she answered "I had it right here" she started to panic.

"Shh, shh calm down its alright"

"It took me forever to get that cab"

I know I shouldn't but my imprint needed me so I had no other choice "My car is parked round the side. I'll take you to the hotel"

"You don't have to do that"

"I'm not having you waiting around the streets of New York City trying to hail down a cab at this time" She obviously wasn't a New Yorker "Its no trouble I assure you" I said looking directly at her. I don't know if she could feel the imprint but for some reason she was just staring right back at me then she nodded.

"Okay. Thank you" she whispered.

I got the blonde into the back of my car and my girl got into the front seat "Where to?" I asked her.

"The Plaza" she answered. Of course. I hadn't realised before but she was dressed extremely well, she obviously had money. She looked like she was in her early twenties "Thanks again for this" she said and I looked up to her face and realised I got busted checking her out, oops.

"Seriously, its not trouble at all" I assured her "I'm Jacob by the way"

"I'm Renesmee" she introduced. Renesmee? What a weird name but for some reason it suited her, it was just her. Renesmee.

"That's a unique name" I laughed as I drove down the road.

"Family name. It's a combination of my Grandmother's names" she explained "It was my Mom's idea"

"It's pretty" I smiled "I take it your not from New York"

"No. I'm here on vacation. I'm going to Dartmouth in a few weeks and I just wanted some time to let loose before I don't have the time to have a life" she laughed "It's also part of my birthday present from my parents"

"It's your birthday?" Please don't say its today, that would be too much of a coincidence.

"It was a few days ago. The 10th"

"Well Happy Birthday for a few days ago"

"Thanks. Are you from here?"

"Me? No. I'm not from around here. I'm a small town boy" A very small town "How about you?"

"Small town girl" she laughed then we heard a groan come from the back seat, Renesmee turned round to look at her friend "Hey how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick" her friend groaned so I quickly pulled over, I didn't want the smell of vomit in my car for the next few weeks. I jumped out and quickly opened the door and she leaned out and vomited on the floor right by my feet, any closer and I would have vomit shoes.

Renesmee got out of the car and rushed round to her friend's side and held her hair back, she was amazing.

"Where are we?" her friend groaned.

"Erm" Renesmee looked up at me.

"We're about 2 blocks away from the Plaza" I told her.

"Who are you?"

"This is Jacob. He works at the bar we were just at. He was kind enough to take us back to the hotel" Renesmee answered her friend. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful.

"How can I repay you?" her friend asked but before I could answer she threw up again then groaned.

"We should get her back to the hotel. She needs to sleep it off" Renesmee spoke.

"Okay" I nodded and helped Renesmee put her friend back into the car and climbed in ourselves before I started the engine and drove to the Plaza. When we got there the doormen met us at the front "She's just had a little too much to drink" I said to him and he opened the doors for us. I carried the blonde, as she had passed out again, as Renesmee walked through the lobby to the elevator and pressed the button.

"She's not normally like this" Renesmee said sounding embarrassed.

"I really wouldn't worry about it. I've seen much worse" I laughed. The elevator opened and we walked inside, I watched as Renesmee hit the floor button and the doors closed "So I didn't catch how old you were"

"Oh, I've just turned 21?" she said sounding more like a question then anything else.

"I'm not gonna bust you if you're not 21. You're not the first underage drinkers we've had at the bar"

"I'm 19" she sighed. Least she was of age "You're not gonna make me call my parents or anything are you?"

"Hell no. I know what its like to be your age. I've done a few drinking sessions in my time" Not that alcohol did anything to me, my body temperature always burned it off before I could feel anything.

She leaned back against the wall "Oh yeah? And how old are you?" When I left Forks I was seventeen so even though I didn't age I still got older.

"I'm 25"

"Wow" she breathed and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look really good for your age"

"Hey 25 isn't old"

She grinned just as the doors opened and she left the elevator and I followed behind her. She lead me down the hallway and stopped at her door "This is me" she said then unlocked the door with the little key card from her purse.

"You need me to carry her in?" I just wanted to spend a little more time with Renesmee, I needed to spend more time with her.

"Sure. Her room is just through here" I followed after her and looked around me, shit this place was almost as big as the loft "Just here" she announced and I walked into the bedroom and placed the blonde down on the bed. She groaned but didn't wake up so I left her to it and went back out to join Renesmee.

"Well I guess I should get back" I said even though I didn't want to.

"Yeah. Unless you want to stay for a drink or something. You know as a thank you?"

I should go back to the bar, Mick was no doubt pissed at me for leaving without telling him but instead of me saying no I found myself nodding my head and saying yes.

"Great. Have a seat, I just need to get changed" she gestured to the sofa then walked off into another bedroom and closed the door. Shit, what am I doing here? I should be getting back into my car and leaving.

_But she's your imprint._

My stupid inner monologue kept shouting at me. What do I expect to happen? That I tell her how I feel about her and she's then going to fall helplessly in love with me? Hell no, we only met about 30 minutes ago. Shit, I needed to leave. I was about to stand up when Renesmee came back into the seating area.

"Would you like a beer?" she asked.

"Sure, sure" I nodded. I watched her as she went over to the mini bar and pulled out two cans. She handed me the beer but opened herself a can of soda, that's my girl. I took a sip of my beer then looked around the room "Nice room, expensive no doubt" I laughed. She sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" she nodded. Clearly she felt uncomfortable about the money thing "I really want to thank you for what you did tonight. You really didn't have to"

"Renesmee stop thanking me. I assure you its no big deal. I was happy to do it. What was I going to do? Leave two girls out in the middle of the street? Hell no. Besides" I shifted in my seat "I wanted to do it"

"You did?" she asked. I looked up at her, she had shifted a little closer to me "Why?"

Because you're my imprint and its my job to protect you. It's the reason I'm alive, I'm here on this planet because of you. Those were the things I wanted to say instead I said "Because I couldn't let two young girls to fend for themselves in a city like this"

"Right" she nodded and leant back against the sofa and took a sip of her soda "So how long have you lived in New York?" she said changing the subject.

"About eight years"

"You left home when you were 17? That's pretty young"

"I've gone through a lot so I guess you could say I was a little mature for my age"

"I know that feeling" she laughed as if it was a private story "So why did you move to New York?"

"To get away from everything" I answered truthfully "When I left home it was because I was running from something"

"A girl?" Yeah a girl, but she didn't matter anymore. Only Renesmee mattered to me now. I nodded "Bad break-up?"

"Something like that" I nodded "So Dartmouth huh? What are you studying?"

"American Literature and Music. My Dad is a talented piano player and loves music and my Mom is a huge poetry buff so I thought I'd do a bit of both"

"You always do what your parents tell you?"

"No" she snapped.

"Sorry I didn't mean that in a nasty way. I just wondered why you were doing it because of your parents"

"I'm not doing it for my parents. They raised me in that environment so naturally I would become accustomed to it. I like music and poetry"

"Clearly" I muttered and took another sip of my beer "Why Dartmouth?"

"My Dad went there. And before you saying anything it's a good school, I'm not just going there because my Dad told me to"

I held my hand up "Wasn't gonna say anything" I laughed "Good luck with everything, I hope you find what you're looking for" Because I sure have.

"I will and the same for you. I should probably get some sleep, its been a long night" she said putting her can of soda on the table in front of us.

"Of course" I nodded and finished the last of my beer before putting it on the table then standing up. She stood up as well "There is no need to thank me again"

"I wasn't" she said shaking her head and I cocked my head "Okay maybe I was going to say it again but I won't now" she smiled. She had a beautiful smile "How about nice to meet you" she said extending her hand.

"Hmm how about nice to meet you and I'll call you sometime?" I grinned, she bit her lip "Or how about you just stop by the bar sometime next week?" That's if I still had a job after my disappearing act tonight.

"Okay. I'll do that" she said and I took her hand in mine "Perhaps I'll leave Frankie at home this time" she laughed as she dropped my hand, I tried to not look disappointed that she dropped my hand.

"Frankie?" I asked and she gestured to the bedroom I put the blonde in "Oh blonde drunk girl has a name. Yeah probably wise to leave her at the hotel" I chuckled "It was really nice to meet you Renesmee"

"Likewise" She walked me to the door and I opened it. I walked through the door when she called me "Um Jacob?"

"Uh huh?" I turned around. She was leaning against the door frame biting her lip, she took a few steps towards me and leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered then moved back inside and closed the door. I had a fucking grin spread across my face all the way home. Bella who?

* * *

**Authors Note: - **So just to clarify. This follows Breaking Dawn but Jacob left before Renesmee was born. He is aware Bella is a vampire and is aware that her and Edward had a baby he just doesn't know its Renesmee.

I attempted to make a banner, I have put it up on my blog. Don't hate me because of my bad banner making skills.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

In case you are wondering, my Renesmee is Emma Roberts. She's gorgeous and I just think she fits so well.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

What was I doing here? I shouldn't be here. I should be a few blocks over in my hotel room at the Plaza taking care of my very hung-over best friend. But here I was standing outside the bar I was at the night before thinking about going inside to see Jacob. I didn't even know if he was working today let alone if he could see me, or even _want _to see me.

Last night was just amazing. Jacob was so kind to do what he did last night. Nobody had to do that, I doubt many people would have but he did. It felt like such a Jacob thing to do and I know that made no sense because I barely knew him but that was how I felt.

"Just turn around and go back to the hotel" I muttered to myself. But I didn't listen, I found myself opening the door and walking inside. I could see Jacob standing at the bar wiping it down with a dishcloth.

"I'm sorry we're closed" he announced without looking up from his work "We're open in an hour"

"Oh. I'll come back then" I said and went to turn around when his head lifted up and he looked at me.

"Renesmee, hi. Wait, you don't have to leave" he smiled "Come and have a seat" I slowly walked over to the bar and climbed onto one of the bar stools that was directly in front of him. I smiled at him "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. How about you?"

"Still have a job" he chuckled "How's your friend?"

"Very hung-over"

"I can imagine" he nodded "What do I owe the pleasure?"

To be honest? I just wanted to see you again, was what I really wanted to say but I didn't want to come across as a needy, stalkerish bunny boiler so instead I just said "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by"

"Really?" he smirked and propped himself up on the bar with his elbow "You were just in the neighbourhood?" I nodded with a smile "A girl who had no clue where she was last night just happened to be in the neighbourhood?" Dammit. Jacob laughed "Busted"

"Okay, fine. I have no real excuse for being here" I gave in "There I admitted it"

"Would you like a drink?"

"But you're not open"

He smiled and reached below to grab a glass, he twirled it round in his hand once in an attempt to impress me no doubt, and it worked "On the house" he smiled as he filled it with a soda then put it in front of me.

I took a sip "Thanks"

"No problem"

"Are you ever going to let me repay you for what you did last night?" I blurted out.

"Depends. What exactly were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. Dinner or something?" I shrugged "I mean you don't have to, if you're busy then don't worry about it. I just wanted to be able to thank you for last night"

"I'd love to" he interrupted me.

"You would?"

"Yeah. I'm free"

"Good" I smiled softly "I'll give you my number and you just call me when you're free" I said as I put my hand in my bag for a pen and paper. Normally I was very organized but suddenly, today of all days, I couldn't find a pen "Shoot"

"Here just use my phone" Jacob suggested and handed me his phone. I input my number and saved it under my name before handing it back to him. He pressed a button then my cell started to ring "Now you have my number" he smiled and ended the call.

I ended up staying at the bar for an hour before my cell phone interrupted my time with Jacob. I looked at the caller ID "I have to get this" I said.

"Go ahead" he smiled. I walked outside and answered the phone.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"_Good so you are alive" _What? _"I was so worried when I saw you disappear"_

"You were watching out for me?" I almost shouted "I thought this whole trip was supposed to be about me making it my own without my parents? I'm going to Dartmouth in a few weeks are you going to continue to watch me there?"

"_Renesmee just calm down and take a Prozac or something. I wasn't watching you, I just happened to catch a glimpse of you then you disappeared that's all. Can you really blame me for being worried?"_

"No I guess not" I sighed "Why do you think I disappeared?"

"_I could never really see you anyway. You were always a blur, perhaps you just got too blurry because your further away" _she explained, that seemed like a right enough explanation _"I haven't told you parents. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I alerted the media and the FBI" _she joked.

"Thanks Alice" I laughed.

"_How is the trip going anyway? I'm not checking up on you, I just want to know"_

I looked back through the window of the bar and saw Jacob wiping down the bar again, I distracted him from his duties when I arrived "It's pretty good" I smiled. Just as I spoke, Jacob looked up from the bar and caught me looking at him. He gave me a huge smile then went back to his work.

"_Pretty good? Is that all I get? You're alone in New York City with your friend, without the parents and all you can say is that its pretty good?"_

"Okay, its freaking amazing. Is that better?"

"_You met someone didn't you?"_

"How did you know?"

"_I can just tell. What's he like? Where did you meet him?" _Could I tell her that I met Jacob at a bar? I mean that's a little irresponsible and even though she could swear she wouldn't tell my parents, I knew that she'd slip up and Dad would read her mind_ "Renesmee?"_

"I met him at the hotel" I answered "Erm in the lobby" We did walk through the lobby, so it wasn't a complete fabricated story.

"_Really? Does he work there?"_

"No. He works at a bar"

"_Hmm okay. Does he have his own place?"_

"Jesus Christ, Alice" I moaned.

"_What?"_

"There is more to life then how much money a person has. Its not always about material things"

"_Says the girl staying at the $2500 a night Plaza hotel"_

"That was Dad's idea, not mine. I could have easily of stayed in a motel"

"_A motel in NYC? I don't think so Renesmee"_

"Whatever. Look I've gotta get back okay? Frankie isn't feeling very well and I promised I'd pick her some things up" I said trying to get off of the phone.

"_Alright sweetie. Enjoy the rest of your trip and the rest of this guy" _she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Alice" I sighed and hung up the phone. Even though I knew Jacob was kind, funny and lets face it drop dead gorgeous. There was one thing that stood out more then anything and that was the fact that he was human. A normal human. He would be my world away from the supernatural, and that was definitely something to look forward to.

* * *

"Frankie I bought you some more Tylenol" I shouted as I got back to the hotel room. I'd spent a little while longer at the bar with Jacob until his boss came out and told Jacob to get back to work, so I left him to it, not before we made plans to meet up tonight. Our first date I guess you could say.

"Thank God" Frankie groaned as she emerged from her bedroom "I feel like I'm dying here. I'm never drinking again"

I laughed "You said that the last time you got drunk which was about a week ago so I doubt you'll listen this time"

"Shut up" she muttered and stuck her tongue out at me "Where have you been? I felt like my husband had gone out for milk and never came back"

"Sorry. I went to the bar to thank Jacob again for last night"

"Oh yeah?" she smirked as she took the pills with a glass of water "Went to get yourself a little treat did you?"

"Maybe. Maybe I got myself a date"

"Does Jacob have a last name?"

"Erm" Jacob hadn't actually told me what his last name was but I do remember his boss calling him 'Black' so I guess that was his last name "Black I think. Jacob Black"

"Hot" she nodded "Does he know your last name?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Well obviously" I laughed.

"Are you sure you want to tell him. I mean you're a Cullen. Doesn't that name mean something?" The only thing I could think of was the vampire thing. We were only known by the Cullens with other vampires. Other then that I don't think our name meant anything "I mean you guys are rich and come from a long line of money, do you think that's something that he should know?"

"He's not from Forks so I doubt he would have even heard of the Cullens" I hated that everybody bought up the money issue. I had grown up getting exactly what I needed or wanted but since I've gotten older I just didn't want to get everything at the drop of a hat. I wanted to be able to work for my money, unfortunately none of my family understood that.

"Ren, _everybody _has heard of the Cullens. Especially your Dad, Dr Cullen. He's one of the most successful Doctors out there" Ah yes, the story in Forks was that Grandpa was my Dad especially because my real parents weren't old enough to have a daughter who was 19. Except I wasn't 19, I was only eight years old.

"I doubt Jacob would have heard of him" I shrugged.

"It's your choice Ren. I just don't want you to get too attached and realise he is only after one thing"

Jacob wouldn't just like me because of my family's wealth would he? He wasn't like that. Then again it would be nice to be able to be just Renesmee, without having the Cullen tag on. I could start over and be someone different. I could just be Renesmee.

"I guess I could use my sister and brother's last name" I always liked the name Hale anyway.

"Now that's an idea" she laughed "So you're going to leave me alone? Again?" she pouted.

"Its just for tonight. We can hang out tomorrow if you wanted" I suggested.

"Sure, I was only messing with you. I'm way to hung-over to attempt to be civil" she smiled and I laughed "So if you and Bar boy are gonna screw like rabbits then I suggest you go back to his place"

"Hey! I don't put out on the first date!" I whined and Frankie raised her eyebrows "Okay I did one time but I'm not going to do it again. Patrick was just a one off" I didn't sleep around, I'd only slept with one person in my entire laugh and he was my high school boyfriend, Patrick. Dad wasn't too impressed when he found that one out.

"That means that you're going to see Jacob again then huh?" she waggled her eyebrows "There is nothing wrong with wanting to date someone new"

"I know. Its just that I only broke up with Patrick a couple of weeks ago"

"Yes because he decided to hook up with another girl. Ren you're going to college in a few weeks, you need to live a little before you go"

Of course I wanted to see Jacob again, after this date. There was something about him, its weird to explain. I feel like I've known him forever even though that's not possible. I feel like we have a connection but I just can't seem to explain how I feel about him without freaking people out.

* * *

"You look gorgeous" Jacob smiled as I met him in the lobby of the hotel. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks" I blushed "You look pretty handsome yourself" I said admiring his dark wash jeans and black shirt, his muscles were huge even through the shirt "Where are we going for dinner?" I wondered, he smiled then shook his head "What?"

"You're going to think I'm a really cheap date but I've decided to cook for you"

"At your apartment?" I asked feeling a little excited. He was going to cook for me at his apartment on our first date? I couldn't ask for anything better "I think that's great"

"You're just saying that"

"No, really. I think its perfect" I smiled. I knew he still wasn't convinced but he shrugged his shoulders and led me out to his car. As he drove we talked about all different things, favourite music and movies, you know the general chit, chat that usually comes on first dates. However I wasn't bored, I wanted to know more about him. It seemed as if he felt the same as he was asking just as many questions as I was.

The questions carried on until we got inside his apartment "Here let me take your jacket" he offered and helped me slip it off. He had a nice place, it looked like a huge warehouse with different doors leading to what I guess were the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Oh no, I live with three other people. They're kinda of my family" he answered with a shrug "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A soda would be great thanks"

"Hey as you're under the watchful eye of an adult" he said patting his chest "I think you'll be able to have a glass of something stronger"

I smiled "Well in that case could I have a beer?"

"A beer? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, no. I just kinda pegged you for a spirit kind of girl. Or a Cosmo, martini drinker"

"I'm not your average girl Black" I smiled flirtatiously then moved to seat on the sofa. I swear I heard him mutter "no you really aren't" but I could be too sure "Where are your other roommates?" I asked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I kicked them out for the night" he replied. I looked around the living room and spotted a few pictures sitting on one of the dressers so I got up to take a look at them. Jacob was in a few of them with two other boys and a girl. They all looked as if they were from Native American descent. The boys were very attractive as for the girl she was pretty, but she looked as if she really didn't want to be there. I moved onto the next photograph and it was a picture of an older man in a wheelchair. Was this Jacob's father? "Here we go" Jacob said startling me and I turned round "Why do you look as if you've done something wrong?" he laughed as he walked over to me and handed me my drink.

"You just startled me that's all" I laughed "Is this your Dad?" I asked pointing to the photograph.

"Yeah that's my old man" he nodded.

"Is he back home?"

He nodded "Always will be as well. He has good friends there"

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday" he admitted "How about you? Do you live with your folks back home?" And my grandparents and my aunts and uncles, it was very crowded.

"Uhm"

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

"There's not much to say really" I shrugged and moved away to sit on the sofa again, he turned and followed me over to the sofa and sat down next to me "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have two sisters. Twin sisters"

"Really? That's kind of cool" Sometimes I wish I had siblings but my aunts and uncles seemed to fit that part "I'm an only child"

"Daddy's little princess I'll bet" he joked and nudged me with his arm. He had no idea "I hope you like casserole. Its pretty much all I can make"

"Casserole is fine"

"Good. It should be ready soon. So your name is a bit of a mouthful isn't it?" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh at the randomness of the question "That was kind of random wasn't it?"

"Just a little" I smiled "To answer your question though, yes it's a bit of a mouthful I guess. My friends normally call me Ren for short"

"In that case I'll have to think of something else to call. A name only I use" he winked, I felt a shiver run down my body as he winked at me, it travelled down only to stop between my legs which forced me to cross them "How about um….." he tapped his chin with his finger as he pondered something.

"You don't need to give yourself a headache over it" I laughed.

"Hey how about Nessie" he smiled.

"As in the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Well no, just for the Nes part of your name. Or I can go with Ness?" he suggested.

"Nessie or Ness is good"

"Great. Ness is it then"

The rest of the evening went extremely well. The casserole was amazing, Jacob definitely had a talent when it came to casseroles. The conversation followed easily, Jacob asked me a few more questions that he didn't get to ask before and I tried to ask him a few. However when I asked about why he left his hometown he quickly changed the subject and asked me different questions.

By the end of dinner I knew everything about him apart from where he came from and why he left.

"So your last name is Hale?" he asked as we continued our conversation on the couch after dinner and a very huge dessert.

"Yeah"

"Renesmee Hale. Cute" he approved "What do your parents do then Ness?"

"My Dad is a doctor and my Mom is a housewife" Which was true. Both Dad and Grandpa worked at the hospital now and both Mom and Grandma stayed at home. Either way I was telling the truth regardless of who asked the question.

"Wow. Whereabouts did you grow up?"

"Oh no you don't"

"What?"

"You don't get to know where I'm from until you tell me where you're from"

"Why is it so important to you? My life is here, not there"

I didn't understand why he didn't want to talk about his life back home. Was he running from something?

"I just want to know everything about you" I blurted out. Oh crap, that sounded like something a potential stalker would say. This is the part where he shouts at me, suggests I leave and never show my face here again and if I came within 5 yards of him he would call the cops.

He smiled "I want to know everything about you too. Is that weird?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"We only met last night and it feels as if we've known each for so much longer"

"I know" I breathed "I really like you Jacob"

"I really like you too Ness" he whispered and bought his face to mine and pressed his lips softly against mine. But all too soon he pulled away "I don't want to rush this" What, why? Why does he have to be a gentleman now? "I want to see you again"

"I'm right here"

He laughed and placed his hand on my cheek and gently brushed his thumb against my lips and sighed "I don't want to go too fast. I want to enjoy every moment with you" I wanted him to kiss me again, as if he could read my mind he leaned forward again so his lips brushed against mine. His hand cupped my cheek and I felt his fingertips brush the side of my neck, it tickled.

I giggled and he pulled away "Sorry, its just that that tickles" I whispered "But in a good way" I added as he looked a little upset at what I'd said "Just kiss me again" I urged but he shook his head "Oh Jake please, I'm sorry. Please kiss me again"

"Moment's over Ness" he smiled and dropped his hand from my face "I'll take you home" I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay here with Jacob. I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted him to make love to me then hold my in his arms until morning. I wanted to stay right here, right in this moment.

That didn't look as if it was going to happen though as he stood up and left the room returning withy my jacket. I stood up "I ruined everything didn't I?"

"No. Nothing was ruined Ness. Everything went the way I hoped it would"

"How can you say that? I just laughed in your face, literally, when you kissed me. Are you telling me that's what you were hoping for?"

"Okay maybe not the laughing in my face part but the rest of the evening went the way I hoped it would. I had an amazing time Ness"

"But-"

"Ness has anybody ever told you that you talk too much?" he asked as he put a finger to my mouth. I shrugged my shoulders in a I-get-told-that-everyday-way "If I had a horrible time I would tell you. I'll never lie to you Ness. Ever" he promised then dropped his finger from my mouth "Come on, I'll take you home" he smiled and helped me put my jacket on.

"Jake" I said which stopped him walking towards the door "I know this might sound crazy and I can understand if you run out of the door screaming but I just wanted to say that, I really think that we might have something here" I gestured to me then him "And I don't want to screw it up"

He slowly walked towards me and grabbed my hands in his "You won't screw it up. I like you Ness and there is nothing you can say or do that would make me think otherwise" How about the fact that I'm half human, and half vampire and that my entire family are vampires? "Are you alright?"

"Perfect" I nodded.

"Great, lets get you home" he said as he began walking towards the door with my hand still placed gently within his.

* * *

**Authors Note: - **I really wanted to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed and added this story to their favourites. I really hope you continue to like the story. I do just ask for one favour of you though. If you don't like the storyline or you think you have read it before, could you please not send me abuse because it only forces me to stop writing. Nobody has done it for this story but they did it for another and it wasn't nice. Thank you.

**I need your help: - **I have been driving myself crazy thinking about who I could have as Frankie. I don't even know what I have in mind for her look, only that she is blonde. If you have any suggestions then please feel free to let me know. Thank you.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

**Lemon alert: **Just a little citrus action, nothing too graphic though. Just a little foreplay. Who doesn't like foreplay?

Thanks for all your suggestions on who could play Frankie - I have decided on Candice Accola who plays Caroline in The Vampire Diaries. She's pretty.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"Yes Mom, I promise I'm taking care of myself. I spoke to Alice a week ago and I'm very much alive. I can sometimes be a blank spot in her visions, you know that"

"_It doesn't stop me worrying about you though. When Alice can't see you, we worry" _Mom replied. Alice had actually told me she wouldn't say anything to my parents but apparently I had been disappearing in her head a lot more then usual. Maybe because of the distance? Who knows. My parents no scratch that, my _family _had a habit of overreacting when it came to me. They were a little protective _"Alice also told me you met someone" _she added and I groaned.

"I'm going to kill Alice" I sighed "Yes I met someone. And yes he's a nice guy and no we haven't had sex"

"_I wasn't going to say anything about that. What is he like though? Alice says you met him at a bar" _Clearly Alice doesn't know how to keep a secret _"What's his name?" _I looked up from the floor towards the bar door, where Jacob happened to be walking out from.

"Mom, I've gotta go. I love you" I said and hung up the phone "Hey" I greeted him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. It was gone 11pm and I decided to surprise Jacob with a very late date after he finished work. Everything was always open late in New York City, that was on of the perks I had come to discover.

"I bought you some coffee" I said handing him the plastic cup "You've been working so hard lately so I thought I'd take you out"

He took a sip of his coffee then leaned forward to press a quick kiss on my lips "You're too good for me you know that? Where did you wanna go?"

"Maybe that pizza place round the block" I suggested and he nodded "Then maybe back to yours" I said a bit more quietly and he narrowed his eyes playfully and smiled "You know if you want?" I shrugged.

"You wanna have a sleepover?" he teased and I rolled my eyes "You want to bring round your pyjamas and stay up late watching chick flicks then we could totally like gossip about boys and do each others hair?"

"You're a jerk" I said shoving him away and started to walk off when he grabbed my wrist and made me face him "Do you have to make a joke of everything?"

"Ness come on, I was kidding. I think you coming back to mine is a great idea. I just hope you have the patience of spending an evening with my roommates" Jacob had told me about his eccentric roommates. Embry was pretty much a joker who tried to sleep with anything that moved. Seth was a the loyal, fun one and Leah, well to be honest Jacob didn't talk about Leah much. Apparently she wasn't much of a socialiser, she would spend the majority of her time in her room.

"I think I might be able to handle it. I live with lots of people so I'm used to having different personalities around the house" I assured him.

"Alright then. I'll try to make it as painless as possible. I promise"

* * *

"….so wrapping things up, we never actually hear anything unless the girl is a screamer" Embry smiled.

"Embry, dude seriously?" Jacob groaned. Embry sort of shrugged his shoulders then Jacob turned to me "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise he could be a bigger jerk then he already was" he apologized. For the past 20 minutes Embry had told me of the countless times they each heard a "house guest" whether it be one of Jake's, Embry's or Seth's. Leah didn't bring anybody home.

"It's fine, really" I assured him "I know somebody just like him" Emmett so be exact, he took every possible opportunity to embarrass someone in our family with sexual innuendos. It cost him being thrown into the wall by my Dad when Emmett bought up mine and Patrick's previous experiences "I'm fine really"

"I didn't mean to embarrass anyone" Embry spoke up.

"That's exactly what you intended to do" Seth said to him, I learnt that Seth was the youngest of the four. Despite the fact that he was the youngest he wasn't exactly the most immature one, Embry had that slot.

"I think its time we left these losers to themselves" Jacob sighed and stood up from the sofa "I'll grab you something to wear to bed" he said to me as I also stood up from the sofa. I'd text Frankie earlier and told her not to expect me back tonight, she text me back a "_You little slut, have a nice night" _followed by several smiley faces.

"I doubt you'll need clothes for what you'll be doing tonight. Oh and Ness, just remember unless you're a screamer we can't hear anything" Embry winked at me and I felt myself blush a little.

"Ass" Jake shouted and threw a cushion at him before grabbing my hand and leading me towards his bedroom "I'm so sorry about him" he said as he closed his bedroom door behind us.

"You don't need to apologise" I smiled "He's a guy"

"We're not all like that you know?"

"I know"

"I'll just get you some clothes" he muttered and disappeared into his closet and returned with a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers from his drawer "They're clean, I assure you" he smiled as he handed them to me.

I took them off of him "I believe you"

"You can change in the bathroom"

I wasn't shy when it came to my body, I had nothing to hide and besides we were together right? If I was too embarrassed to undress in front of him then what was I going to be like when it came to sleeping with him. Not that that was going to happen tonight of course, I don't think so anyway.

I started to unbutton my jeans when I saw Jake swallow loudly as his eyes focused on my jean buttons. I slowly began pulling them down my legs under the watchful eye of Jake and I stepped out of them and kicked them behind me. My hands toyed with my top and I started to bring it up, revealing my stomach.

Jake was over to me in a heartbeat, pressing his lips against mine. Hard. My hands left my top and found their way to his hair and I grabbed fistfuls of it. Jake backed me up until I felt my back hit the wall. I was no pinned between Jacob's body and the wall and I could feel everything of Jake and I mean _everything._

Suddenly he pulled away "Shit, I'm sorry" he panted "I don't know what came over me"

"It's okay" I breathed "Jake its okay" I said as he looked away from me. I rested my hands on his jeans and moved along to the zipper "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to"

"Ness its obvious I want to" he laughed, that's true. I could feel the evidence of that statement against my stomach "That's not why I wanted you here"

"Jake I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing" I whispered and unzipped his jeans, freeing him from his restraints. His jeans slid down to the floor and he stepped out of them. He kept his eyes on mine as he slowly lifted my top and pulled it over my head, leaving me in just my underwear.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered and gently kissed me on the lips but stopped when I began to remove his shirt. To say Jake looked good shirtless would be an understatement. It was obvious he worked out. The six pack clearly illustrated that fact, I couldn't help but brush my fingers against the contours of his stomach. He shuddered at my touch.

His hands moved up and down my arms in a soothing motion and it shot tingles throughout my body. Leaning up on tiptoes, our lips met again. Jake's hands didn't stay where they were for long as they found my butt and he lifted me up off of the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist, which made kissing him easier.

I was suddenly hyper aware that our underwear clad centres were pressed up against each other, it forced a moan out of my mouth. In effect it caused Jake to press himself harder against me. It felt like my first time, everything that I knew about sex seemed to go out of the window as Jake and I continued to kiss. I felt like a virgin again, I had no clue what to do next.

"Are you alright?" Jake whispered as he broke the kiss, he obviously picked up on my hesitance.

"I'm sorry" I laughed, I felt like an idiot.

"Why are you sorry? I shouldn't have forced you, I should of stopped to think that you might possibly be a virgin"

"No Jake I'm not a virgin. You just make me nervous, I don't want to screw this up but I can't help _but _screw it up" I hope that made sense "I'm ruining this aren't I?"

"You're not ruining anything" he said placing me back down on my feet "You make me nervous too" he admitted, that made me feel so much better "I'm 25 and I'm as nervous as anything about touching you" he laughed.

I leaned my hands against his chest "Shall we start over?" I asked and he nodded then leaned down and kissed me again. The kiss was soft and gentle, it was nothing like the kissing before, it seemed as though Jake wanted to take things slowly. The only problem was, I was turned on and there was no way I could just leave it at kissing.

Trailing my hand down Jake's chest, I fingered his boxer shorts before slipping my hand inside them and brushing against his cock. I'm pretty sure Jake yelped but it didn't stop my actions as I wrapped my hand round his shaft. He wasn't a small boy.

"Fuck" he groaned into my mouth. It was the first time I'd heard him curse that way before, he usually said the occasional shit but I had never heard him use the F word before. It was kind of hot. I began moving my hand up and down his cock, slowly and torturously but I wanted it to last longer then 5 seconds. Patrick was a 5 second guy.

I was surprised when I suddenly felt Jake's hand on my left breast but I continued my movements on his shaft. I started picking up the pace and as I did his hand started groping my breast, he pinched my nipple through my bra and I tried to concentrate on my task but I was finding it very difficult.

As I reached the hand of his penis I brushed my thumb over the tip of it and I could already feel some pre-cum so I used that as a little lubricant and moved back down his shaft. I only stroked him three more times when I felt his ball sac tighten and he was coming. Hard.

He leaned his forehead against mine as his grip tightened on my breast, if I was 100% human I'm pretty sure it would have hurt, and moaned out loud. I kept my hand on his cock as he came down from his high then I removed my hand from his boxers.

"Thank you" he whispered and I giggled "I'm sorry about grabbing you like that"

"It's alright" I couldn't be mad, not only did I enjoy it but also I grabbed him first so it only seemed fair "I'm just happy you lasted as long as you did" I blurted out and immediately regretted it. Guys didn't want to hear about the guys you've been with previous to them.

Jacob surprised me by laughing "In all fairness though Ness, any guy would explode in their pants the minute you touched them"

"Erm…thanks?" Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"You're welcome. I think" he smiled then kissed me on the nose "I think maybe I should return the favour, don't you?"

"I wouldn't object to that" I murmured. Jake gently grabbed my hand and led me over to his bed and I sat down on the edge.

"Lean back" he ordered and I did as he said and moved into the middle of the bed and laid down, I was excited. In more ways then one. He moved up onto the bed and laid on his side next to me and kissed me on the lips "Tongue or finger?" he asked and I was shocked at his bluntness.

"Your choice" I answered. He kissed me again and I was lost in his kiss, I always got lost in his kisses. He was really skilled with his tongue which prompted me to say "Tongue, use your tongue" He laughed then moved down to the end of the bed and my legs opened automatically. He hooked his fingers through my panties and slowly dragged them down my legs, leaving me completely bare in front of him.

"Just relax" he said huskily and I attempted to do what he suggested but I was too excited at the prospect of what was to come that I found it difficult. I felt his lips on my stomach then they slowly moved down to just above my centre and I braced myself. His tongue torturously moved down, as if he was paying me back for being slow with him, and his mouth was suddenly on me.

I wanted to cry out but I had remembered what Embry said about girls being screamers so I held my tongue. Jake's tongue moved up and down my slit three times before he began sucking on my clit. My hands grabbed the sheets of the bed and I almost bit my tongue off from trying to prevent my moans and groans. I was never normally a loud person but Jacob was definitely skilled.

I had no clue how long Jacob was done there before I came. It could have been seconds, minutes hours but when he used his finger to part my folds and slipped his tongue in further I came undone.

"Oh my G-" I started to say but Jake's mouth covered mine. I could taste myself on him, it felt weird at first but then I didn't care. He removed his mouth from mine when my breathing slowed.

"I didn't want Embry to tease you about screaming" he whispered.

"Thank you"

"For what? Preventing you from screaming or giving you head?"

"Both" I laughed "That was amazing"

"You're worth it" he smiled and pressed his lips to mine gently.

* * *

The next week flew by. I'd spent a little more time with Frankie as I felt as if I had been neglecting her since I met Jacob. We ended up doing what we did best, spending money on clothes and shoes. I never usually liked to splash the cash but when we passed a Victoria Secret's store I couldn't help but get my credit card out.

"I take it green is Jacob's favourite color" Frankie smiled as we sat down in a small Chinese restaurant.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because every piece of underwear you bought happened to be different shades of green"

"Who says its for Jacob anyway?" I shrugged nonchalantly "I do need underwear"

"With stockings and garters?"

"Okay maybe some of it is for Jacob. We're only here for another week, so sue me if I want to impress my boyfr- erm Jacob" I didn't know what Jacob was, we'd only known each for two weeks. Could I really call him my boyfriend when I was leaving in a week? Or was this just a vacation romance?

"Your Jacob?" Frankie smiled.

"You know what I meant" I sighed and browsed the menu.

"What is going on with you two anyway? Are you a couple or is it just a sex thing" How could it be a sex thing when we hadn't even had sex yet? Ever since that first night where Jake and I brought each other to our climaxes we'd just fooled around a few times. We hadn't actually had sex yet.

"I don't know" I admitted "How can I start a relationship with him when I'm leaving to go to college?"

"You want to start a relationship though?"

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Then do it. You like him, he likes you. What else is there?"

"The fact that he lives in New York and I'll be going to Dartmouth. Long distance relationships never last. So why start something that I can't finish?"

"Minor details. Just see how it goes, you don't have to commit yourself forever, just see how it goes. It might be different for you two"

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He can't keep his eyes off of you for two seconds. You're exactly the same. When you're together its like there is nobody else in the room. Trust me, I'm very observant" she laughed.

"I don't know" I said shaking my head.

"Trust me. You guys will last"

The subject changed after we ordered our meals and we just talked about Dartmouth and how different it was going to be from high school. I was mainly looking forward to the living alone part. I would be sharing a dorm room with Frankie, but there would be no interfering family members.

After lunch we did a little more shopping before we went back to the hotel room. Tonight me, Frankie, Jacob, Embry and Seth would all be going to a local club. Leah had apparently been invited but she declined the invitation.

* * *

"I reckon she has a secret toy boy or something" Embry commented as we sat down in one of the booths in the club "I mean why else would she cancel all the time unless she was getting laid"

"That's my sister" Seth whined and we laughed "Maybe she just doesn't want to hang out with you all the time"

"Unlikely" Embry said just as his eyes checked out one of the bartenders asses. He was most definitely a horn dog "She has a toy boy, I can guarantee it"

We started off at one club but ended up going to two more then finally settling in one called _Kitten's Paradise _it was directly opposite where Jake worked. It was obvious who suggested this place.

"I'll catch you later jerks" Embry saluted as he disappeared into the crowd.

"We can go if you want to" Jake whispered in my ear.

"No its fine. I mean we're here and it can't be that bad right? Just topless girls dancing around on poles" I smiled "Its fine" I said then kissed him "I promise"

"How can he be such a jerk like that?" Frankie huffed as she watched Embry leering over one of the waitresses "I mean seriously? Doesn't he know that these girls are people's daughters"

"I said the exact same thing" Seth added and Frankie turned to look at him "I mean they're just trying to make money"

"Exactly and they don't need assholes like that leaching all over them" she replied and nodded over to Embry where he was currently being spoken to by one of the bodyguards.

"Should we help him?" I asked Jake but he shook his head as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nah, he can handle himself. If not then it'll teach him a lesson to not be a dick" he laughed.

The rest of the night went by quite quickly, it always does when you're having fun. Frankie and Seth seemed to be getting on rather well and kept to themselves mostly. It was sort of sweet actually, they had a lot in common. Jake and I spent a few minutes on the dance floor but then I found myself being pressed up against one of the bathroom stalls in the ladies bathroom by a very drunk/horny Jake.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you looked tonight?" he asked as his lips attacked my throat.

"Only 100 times" I laughed breathlessly.

"101 now then" he whispered and moved his lips over mine again. He hitched my leg over his waist just as we heard the ladies door open followed by the clacking of high heels on the floor and a girls laugh. We stopped what we were doing and stayed as still as possible.

"Looks like Casey is getting molested by Embry again" one of the girls laughed "He is such a horny guy"

"I didn't see Casey objecting when she invited him back to the apartment last week" another voice replied. Nice, that's exactly what I wanted to hear "And did you see that girl Jacob is with?" I immediately tensed as did Jacob "I mean talk about stuck up"

The other girl laughed "I spoke to Jacob last week and he said that apparently she's really important to him or whatever" I looked up at Jacob and he smiled at me "Maybe its her bank balance that's important to him" she laughed and Jacob's smile dropped as he shook his head.

"That's not true" he whispered to me.

"I know right? Jacob doesn't date, he fucks girls. I should know"

"Oh Ashley you're so bad" the other girl chuckled. I felt sick. Here I was in the middle of a bathroom stall with my body tangled up in Jacob's as I listened to one of his previous conquests call me names "Give it a few days and he'll send her on her way. Then maybe I could get a ride on dick of his"

"I don't think so Melanie. If there is any riding that's going to happen its going to be me riding him" the Ashley girl laughed and their laughs faded out as they left the bathroom. I felt like I was in a stupid High School movie. I didn't think that these sort of scenes actually happened in real life.

I detangled myself from Jacob and leaned away from him "Ness, don't listen to those girls. I'm not after your money. I promise you. I didn't even know you had money"

"I just can't even think right now" I said shaking my head. I wasn't upset that Jacob had slept with girls before me, I knew that was a possibility. It was just the embarrassment of it all. He still spoke to these girls, they were still in his life "Do they work here?"

"Yeah" he nodded "But Ness since you and I have been together nothing has happened between me and Ashley or anybody else. Its just been you and me" I believed him, I couldn't explain why I did but I just did. There was something inside me that told me to believe him.

"I'm not going to get upset that you've had girls before me because its natural that you have, just like I've been with a guy before you" he seemed to flinch when I said that but I tried to ignore it "Can you just tell me in future when we go somewhere one of your exes work? So I'm prepared?"

"Absolutely" he nodded "So we're good?"

"We're good" And we were. I didn't care what those girls had said, I didn't care that Jacob had slept with one of them. I didn't even care about the things that had said to me because I was the one who had Jacob now. Even though at first I was a little shocked and weirded out by the whole scene that played out, it just didn't seem to matter anymore. But I couldn't explain why.

* * *

**Authors Note: - **I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter out, I've been having internet problems. However its here now. Picture of Frankie is on my blog.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

**Lemon Alert: - **Not really a lemon but there are wandering hands. If you know what I mean?

**Authors Note: **Thanks so much to everybody who has reviewed and read this story. I appreciate your support. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Whenever I get one its like getting a golden star or something...lame right?

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"I'll see you later tonight. Bye baby" I said and hung up the phone and threw it onto the sofa next to me.

"Did Frankie say anything about me?" Seth asked appearing from nowhere.

"I wasn't talking to Frankie. That was Ness"

"I know, I know. I meant did Ness say if Frankie mentioned me?"

"When did you turn into a fourteen year old girl Seth?" I laughed. He has been like this for the past two days, pretty much since the five of us went out. The night I thought I might have lost Ness thanks to Ashley, luckily Ness believed me about everything.

"It was just a question" Seth mumbled and stalked back out of the room. I rolled my eyes and followed after him, I knocked on his bedroom door "If you're just going to make fun of me then you can piss off"

I tried not to laugh, despite the fact that Seth was 23 he still acted like a 15 year old. It was pretty comical "I'm not going to make fun of you" I promised him, he mumbled a "come in" and I opened the door "Hey, look I didn't mean to upset you dude"

"Whatever. I should be used to it right. After all Leah is the Beta and Embry is your best friend, and what am I? Just little Seth Clearwater"

"Hey, you don't really think that do you?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders "You're as much my best friend as Embry is. Don't ever think you're anything less"

"Yeah, okay" he mumbled "Are you sure Frankie didn't say anything about me?" he asked with hope in his eyes. It was clear that Seth _hadn't _imprinted on Frankie but it was clear that he had a crush on her.

"Ness might have mentioned that Frankie found you sweet"

"Really?" he asked, his face suddenly lighting up "Did she say anything else? Did she like the flowers I sent her?"

"You sent flowers?"

"Well I didn't put my name on the card but yeah I sent her flowers"

"Why would you send anonymous flowers? Don't you want her to know that you like her?"

He sighed "I didn't think about that"

This was typical Seth behaviour. Sure he might be the youngest and sometimes he could be immature but mostly he was one of the most caring kids ever. He liked to make people happy but he didn't realise that people were happy around him because he was the easiest guy to be around. Seth was just Seth. Loyal, caring and fun.

"Why don't you come with me to pick up Ness later? Frankie is probably saying in for the night, why don't you keep her company when Ness and I are out?" I suggested.

He nodded eagerly "That sounds great. I'll pick her up a pizza or something; do you think we could pick up a pizza before we get there?"

"Sure, sure" I laughed.

* * *

I hated the daytime shift at work, apart from the usual drunks there were hardly any customers here. If I had to work I would rather be busy then having nothing to do for hours upon end. My shift would be ending in 2 hours, so I didn't have long left.

"Why the long face? Girl trouble?" a voice asked and I smiled as I turned round to face her. Leah.

"Where the hell have you been stranger? We hardly see you anymore" Sure Leah lived with us but from the occasional mumbling of hello we very rarely saw her. It was something that was very unusual for Leah. Sure, she wasn't exactly the most sociable of people but she was hardly ever home.

"Shock. I actually have a life outside you three" she mocked as she rolled her eyes "What's the matter Black? Your girl not cutting it?"

"Watch it" I warned her. Every pack member knew to not antagonize another member about their imprint, which was the one thing you didn't do "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Why else do you come to a bar?" she shrugged. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a beer and slid it over to her "Thanks" she smiled stiffly and took a sip then started "I met someone" she mumbled then looked up at me.

"That's great" I smiled back "We did wonder if a guy was monopolizing your time"

"Monopolizing? Why this girl sure is enhancing your vocabulary" she teased.

"So who is he?" I asked.

"Just some guy I met at work" Leah worked at a Sporting Clothes store. It wasn't exactly her dream job but it gave her an opportunity to demonstrate how the kick boxing gloves work on unsuspecting customers.

"That's great. You haven't imprinted though right?"

"No" she scoffed "And I don't intend to. Why would I possibly want to look as lame as you with the whole goo goo eyes thing. I'm strictly a make my own mind up kind of girl. You should know that" Oh boy didn't we all know that "Truth is I thought you would be a little uncomfortable by this revelation"

"And why would I be?" I asked.

"I met him a few months ago" she answered.

I finally caught on "Leah, that was months ago. I thought we'd moved on from that? Besides I'm with Ness now so it's no big deal"

"No big deal, right" she laughed "Then again you fucked girls all the time, why would I be any different?"

"Leah that's not fair"

"Whatever. I don't want to get into it with you again Jacob" she sighed. One of my weaker moments happened about 6 months ago. I had spent a good amount of my pay check at the bar after work; there was nobody for me to go home with. So I went home alone. The apartment wasn't empty though, Leah was home. One thing led to another and I woke up in her bed, ashamed and a little hung-over, I snuck out of her room and we never really spoke about it. That was until we ended up making it a regular occurrence for at least a month until we both came to our senses and stopped. Neither Embry nor Seth knew.

"Then why bring it up?" I shot back.

"I just….never mind" she said shaking her head.

"No, what? Tell me"

"I thought that maybe you would have cared. I thought that maybe you might have been a little jealous. I guess not"

"Is that why you're with this guy? To make me jealous?" I asked "Leah, I've imprinted. All I care about is her" That didn't come out the way I wanted it to "I mean that, of course I care about you just like I care about Seth and Embry but I care about you the right way Leah. All that shit that happened months ago, it doesn't matter"

"Forget I said anything"

"Leah, I thought you'd gotten over it" I whispered "I thought you'd gotten over me" I wasn't an idiot; I knew Leah had feelings for me. She always said she just wanted out of Sam's pack but after a few years I understood that her feelings grew into something else. Of course she never said anything and neither did I but I knew.

She scoffed "You sure do love yourself huh? You're not God Jacob, not every girl falls at your feet. You were just something to pass the time. That's all" And Leah was back "I've met someone else, someone I actually care about" Ouch.

"Are you done? Because I need to get back to work"

"Yeah" she nodded "I'm done" she whispered and left the bar.

* * *

"You seem distracted" Ness observed as she squeezed my hand.

"Sorry" I sighed shaking my head. I had been distracted ever since my conversation with Leah earlier on in the day. I was frustrated because she never ever revealed her true feelings, and since we all moved to New York we haven't all phased at the same time. Hence the reason Embry and Seth hadn't found out about myself and Leah. I never know what's going on in her head.

"If you don't want to see the movie its fine. We can go and do something else" We were currently standing in line waiting to see some chick flick, I wanted to see it because Ness wanted to see it.

Smiling, I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist "And give up the opportunity of making out with you in the dark?" I whispered in her ear "I don't think so"

She giggled "I actually planned on watching the movie" she teased and leant her head against my chest.

"You just want to perv over that Efron dude"

"That too" she laughed.

"So that's the kind of guy you go for huh? Pretty guys?"

She leaned her head up "You're the kind of guy I go for" she whispered. I smiled and bent down to kiss her nose.

"Well that's good because you're the kind of girl I go for"

To say the movie sucked would be an understatement, however it was made a lot better by the fact that Ness was giggling throughout the entire movie. That made it an interesting experience for me, seeing her happy. I couldn't tell you what the movie was about as I spent the majority of the time watching her but from what I did see, it sucked.

"What a great movie" Ness gushed as he linked her arm with mine as we walked towards my car "I mean Zac Efron was just amazing"

"Amazing? Yeah, he was" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't expect you to like it Jacob" she laughed "But you get gold stars for coming with me"

"Gold stars huh? And do I get to redeem something from these gold stars?" I smirked.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see"

"Tease"

"You love it"

I rolled my eyes "Anyway, what's the plan? Are you hungry? Want to grab something to eat?"

"We could order room service. My treat" she suggested.

"Yeah but Frankie and Seth are there"

"And?" she asked "Are you expecting to get lucky Black?" she feigned innocence "I'm not that kind of girl. It will take a lot more then a movie to get into my panties"

I stopped walking "Ooo say panties again" I growled playfully and yanked her towards me so she was pressed up against my chest.

"Panties" she smiled and I bit my lip and groaned "Pan-ties" she said slowly in a whisper.

"Oh baby, you know how to make a man blush"

"Oh really?" she smiled then took a look around us "So what about if I did this?" she whispered and grabbed me through my jeans, making me jump "Does this make you blush?"

"You have two seconds to let go before I take you right here right now" I warned.

"Take me where?" she laughed and started moving her hand in circle against my crotch. Where the hell has this Ness been? What happened to my sweet innocent little Ness? I put my hand on hers to stop her movements and she pouted "You're no fun" I took her hand from my crotch and held it in my hand.

"I'm hungry, lets go" I smiled.

"Kay" she mumbled.

After the movies we went back to the Plaza and back up to her hotel room. When we got inside Frankie and Seth were no where to be seen.

"I guess they went out" Ness spoke as she took of her jacket "The menu is on the desk, choose anything you want. I'm just going to get changed" She left the room and I grabbed the menu from the desk.

It was full of all the fancy foods I expected from the Plaza so I bypassed all of that and settled on a hamburger "Ness what are you having?" I shouted.

"Erm I'll have the same as you" she shouted back. I picked up the phone and dialled down to reception. I ordered our food and they charged it to the room, I felt a little bad about not paying for it but Ness offered and she can be very stubborn. She returned back into the room, after I'd put down the phone, wearing a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Could that belong to an ex boyfriend? Maybe I should give her some of my t-shirts, not to be possessive or anything "It's my Uncles" she laughed.

"What? What is?"

"The t-shirt. Its my Uncles so you don't need to have a man fit over it"

"I wasn't having a man fit" I grumbled.

"Uh huh" she smiled as she climbed onto my lap, straddling me and placed her hands on my shoulders "You're cute when you're jealous"

I scoffed and put my hands on her hips "I'm not jealous" I _was _jealous. But being a man you never really admitted these sort of things.

"Then why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting"

"Jake" she laughed and leaned forward and kissed me. Her hands moved from my shoulders and ended up in my hair. She had a thing with my hair, whenever we kissed she liked to grab my hair and twirl it around her fingers. It was a huge turn on. My hands slid down to her thighs and I started kneading them. Her lips moved off of mine and trailed down and she started kissing my neck then up to my to just below my ear.

"Ness you have no idea what you do to me" I panted.

"I think I do" she whispered and shifted on my lap, acknowledging the fact that I was in fact hard. She took my earlobe in between her teeth and tugged. I hissed but it was in pleasure not pain, she did it again. I could feel my dick straining to get out of my pants but a knock on the door prevented me from freeing him.

"That's the food"

"I'll get it" she said climbing off my lap "We wouldn't want to scare off the hotel staff" she giggled and went over to the door and ushered the room service people in. I grabbed a cushion and put it over my lap discreetly "It smells so good" I heard Ness say "Thank you" she said and handed them a top "Jake these burgers smell so good"

"Then bring them over here woman" I said gesturing her over and she handed me my plate.

The burgers were pretty awesome, then again what do you expect from a 5 Star hotel like the Plaza. I finished mine in record time and scoffed down the fries as well. I'm definitely eating here again, on my dime though.

"You want to finish mine?" Ness offered and held out her plate. She'd eaten half the burger and only a few fries. I hope she wasn't getting sick or something. Ness wasn't one of those girls who counted calories. She ate properly and sometimes even rivalled me.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her and she nodded. I took the plate from her and started eating "What's the plan after I finish this?"

"Snuggling on the sofa and watch TV?"

"Sounds good to me" I winked.

* * *

It had gone 11pm and neither Frankie or Seth made an appearance in the room. I asked Ness about it but she didn't seem worried so I guess I shouldn't be worried.

"Her and Seth probably hit a club or something then gone back to yours"

"I don't think so. Seth isn't that kind of guy"

"I didn't say they went back to yours and had sex. I just meant that maybe they've gone there to hang out. And to you know give us a little privacy"

I smirked "Privacy. Hmm I like the sound of that Miss Hale" I bent down to kiss her when a classical piece of music interrupted us "What is that?" I asked.

"It's my cell phone. I'll be right back" she said moving off of the sofa. That was her ringtone? Then again she was studying music so I guess it made sense. A few minutes later she came back into the room. She was frowning.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah" she said but shook her head "Families" she muttered.

"Was that your parents?"

"Yeah my Dad"

"And he was calling at this time?" Ness told me her parents were quite protective, but phoning her at this time of night? That was just strange.

"I told my Aunt something a few days ago and I told her not to tell my Dad but I guess she told him. He can be so weird about stuff sometimes" Huh? "Never mind, its all fine. I don't want to talk about my family. Right now I want to make out with this really hot, gorgeous guy sitting in front of me" She eyed me up.

"Well then bring your butt over here" I smiled and she did just that, she resumed her position from before when we were interrupted by room service, and pressed her lips to mine. It never took long for the kiss to turn into something more heated. Before I knew it she was laying underneath me on the couch, with her leg hitched over my hip. I wrapped my hand around her knee, securing her leg in that position.

"Do you want to stay the night?" she breathed against my lips.

"I have to be up really early for work tomorrow" I replied.

"But the bar doesn't open until 11am"

"Mick asked me to come in a bit earlier to help with something" In other words, it was the time of month where Mick decided to completely clean the entire bar, so it was pretty much all hands on deck.

"Oh, okay" she nodded "It's getting late. Perhaps we should call it a night" Just like that? It was only a few minutes past 11.

"Ness don't be like that" I groaned.

"Be like what? You said so yourself, you have to be up early tomorrow. You may as well go home and get some beauty sleep" she smiled.

"You're saying I need beauty sleep? Am I not pretty?" I pouted.

She laughed "You're amazingly pretty"

I climbed off of her and sat down at the edge of the sofa "Is this because I won't stay the night?"

She sat up "Don't be stupid. I'm not that petty. Its just, why start something we can't finish?" By the look on her face it seemed as if she wasn't just talking about tonight "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is there something else that you want to say?"

"Like what?" she shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you having second thoughts?" Please say no. I couldn't even imagine life without her now. The imprint was a powerful thing.

"Second thoughts about what?" she aksed. You know what.

"Second thoughts about us?" If she did I doubt I could survive.

"Of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly "I don't know. Just forget I said anything. I should go" I said standing up.

"I'll see you out" she sighed and stood up from the sofa as well.

She walked me to the door and waited as I put my shoes and jacket back on "Ness if you're having second thoughts about us then I need you to tell me" I blurted out.

"Jake, please don't do this" she begged.

"I need to know Ness"

She folded her arms across her chest "I'm just scared"

"Of what?"

"I'm only here for another week. Then I go back to my life and you go back to yours and I don't know if-" she trailed off.

I grabbed her arms in my hands and bent down to look at her "Ness, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't want to leave you" she whispered "And I know that sounds really messed up because we've only known each other for a few weeks but I just feel like in the weeks we've gotten so close" She has no idea how close "And I don't think I can leave New York without you"

_Tell her. Tell her the truth._

"Please say something" she pleaded "Jake, please"

I shook my head "Ness I don't want you to leave either. I don't think I could stomach watching you walk away from me" she relaxed beneath my touch "But you can't stay here, you have to go to college. You have to make something of yourself"

"But I can't-" I put a finger over her mouth.

"I'll come with you" Her eyes widened "I'll come with you Ness"

* * *

**Authors Note: - **All together now "awww" Now I bet you are all a little freaked by the whole Jacob and Leah thing huh? More of that will be explained, I promise. As for those of you who cannot wait for Jake and Ness to find out who each are, then you only have to wait a few more chapters. I'm such a tease.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

**Lemon Alert: - **There is a lemon near the end of this chapter. Righteous - bring on the lemony goodness. You might not like the ending though, or some of you might. Who knows?

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe it. He said he was coming with me. To Dartmouth. I still couldn't get my head around it. Its been three days since his revelation and I'm still in shock. He wouldn't actually be attending Dartmouth but he's moving there, to be with me. How mad is this? To make things even madder was the fact that Embry and Seth were coming too. I had a feeling that Seth was coming for Frankie but as for Embry, I think he was just Jacob's stalker.

"What about Leah?" Frankie asked as we began packing up our things, we weren't leaving for another two days but we had a lot of stuff "Isn't she going to go with them?"

"Jacob said she met somebody, so I guess she is staying here" I shrugged. I never really asked about Leah because every time I did Jacob got uncomfortable about it, I had no idea why so I never badgered him on the subject "Not that I've really spent any time with her"

"Have you even met her?"

"In passing" I happened to be knocking on the door of Jacob's apartment, Leah opened the door mumbled a hello then left. And that was about it.

"Seth said she's just complicated. Then again he's not going to say anything bad about his sister is he?"

"I guess you're right" I agreed "Speaking of Seth, how is that going?"

She grinned "He's really sweet"

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

"There's nothing to say. We just enjoy hanging out, that's all" She left it at that. I knew Seth had a crush on Frankie but I was clueless as to what Frankie thought of him. She was my best friend and I had no idea. It was a little frustrating but that was just Frankie, she was sometimes hard to figure out.

We managed to get the majority of our clothes packed away. I had to buy another suitcase due to the amount of clothes I purchased on mine and Frankie's insane shopping trips. I wasn't entirely sure what the plan was when it came to leaving New York. Jake and I hadn't really discussed it, for all I knew he might change his mind. There was nothing keeping him with me, we'd only known each other a few weeks.

There were so many things we needed to discuss. Would he come with me in two days, come back to meet my family? That would be awkward. My family would give him the Spanish Inquisition and of course there's my Dad. He'd be able to suss Jacob out in two seconds, I just hope that he doesn't make him uncomfortable. Would Jacob expect me to live with him instead of staying on campus? Perhaps this isn't such a good idea, maybe we should go our separate ways then perhaps see each other at weekends. I just hope Jacob would be willing to compromise.

* * *

"Absolutely not" Jacob said with a shake of his head "I thought we'd already discussed this? I'm coming with you Ness. That's the end of it"

"Yes but we haven't _really _spoken about it. I mean my end of it is pretty much set but you still need to find a job and an apartment. You can't just rush into this. I'm just proposing that you wait for a little while"

"I'm not letting you leave without me" He was being extremely controlling and possessive but for some reason it kind of turned me on. It was like he was a natural leader or something "Don't worry about me. I have the guys with me. Finding an apartment and a job will be easy, I just don't want to be apart from you"

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? We've only known each for three weeks, that's not normal" However I couldn't deny how I felt about him. Three weeks or even three years and I would still feel the same way about him. I never really believed in soul mates but for some reason he felt like mine, I couldn't explain how or why.

"Ness, I never do anything unless I'm completely sure with it. And I can assure you that you are want I want. I want to do this"

"You're going to have to meet my parents if you want to come back with me"

"That's fine" he smiled.

"They're not the easiest of people. Especially my Dad. He's very protective" I think protective doesn't even cover it. But saying that, he wouldn't be meeting my Dad, Edward, he'd be meeting my Grandpa Carlisle. The story in Forks is that I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, as my parents look far too young to have a daughter who looks 19.

"At least I get to know where you're from"

"Will you tell me where you're from?"

"Maybe" he smiled and I rolled my eyes. He was always so evasive, it infuriated me sometimes.

"So you're coming with me in two days?"

"That's the plan. Seth doesn't seem to want to let Frankie go either. Embry is pretty flexible"

"I still can't believe they're coming with you. I mean all three of you are just leaving your lives behind to start a new one. All because of a three week romance" I chuckled. If you could even call it that, we hadn't even had sex yet.

"You're worth it" he shrugged "I was thinking about the living arrangements. Are you going to stay at campus?"

"That was the idea. I mean I already have my room, I'm sharing with Frankie and we have everything set. Plus its just going to be so much easier for my classes, some of them start really early"

"Dartmouth is in Hanover right?"

"Yeah Hanover, New Hampshire" I nodded "I can't believe you're doing this. It makes no sense"

"Ness, I really like you and you've said it yourself, there is a connection between us, something you can't explain. My life isn't set here, its just my current location. I've always liked the New England states" he smiled "I want us to work and if that means moving to wherever you are then I'll do it"

"But-"

"Yes its crazy. There you happy?" he interrupted me " I know its crazy but _life _is crazy"

Life was definitely crazy. That I knew. After spending only a few weeks with somebody, you suddenly believe you're destined for them. It was insane and I know my parents are going to be infuriated by it all but I didn't care. It was my life, its not like I'm dropping everything for a guy. I'm still attending college, I'll just have something else to occupy my time. I'm allowed a social life aren't I?

However there was one thing that unsettled me about this whole arrangement. Jacob was making a huge gesture, he was moving to another state just to be with me but we hadn't even said the L word to each other yet. This sort of gesture is something that a couple of a few years would make, not two people who met three weeks ago. Did Jacob love me? Did I love him? Was it too soon to tell?

"What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it "I'm just…um…I don't know" I finished lamely.

"That's informative" he chuckled.

"Sorry" I mumbled "Jake how do you feel about me?"

"Fishing for compliments I see"

"No its not that. I just want to know how you feel about me"

"I like you Ness. I really like you" Was that it? He just liked me? Of course he liked me, liked me but you didn't move across the country just for someone you liked "How do you feel about me?"

I smiled "Not sure just yet" I admitted.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows "So how would you feel about me if I told you that I might possibly be falling for you?"

"You're falling for me?"

"Totally"

"I might be falling for you too" I whispered.

* * *

I kept hovering my thumb over the call button. I've been sitting here for the past 30 minutes deciding whether or not to hit that button. He was going to be furious, I knew he was.

_Hey Dad, just letting you know that I'll be home on a few days oh and I'm bringing a guy home to meet you all. I've only known him three weeks and he's moving to Hanover to be with me. How's your week been -_ yeah that would go down well wouldn't it?

"Don't be a coward" I muttered to myself and hit the call button. My hands were trembling.

"_Hello sweetheart" _he greeted "_How are you?"_

"Hi Daddy. I'm great thanks, how are you?"

"_I'm very well indeed. Especially as my daughter shall be returning home in a few days" _I could hear the smile in his voice. His voice was about to get a little less friendly _"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"_

"Everything is fine Daddy. I have some news though"

"_I'm hoping its good news" _Well to me it is, to him? Not so much.

"It's pretty big news" I answered then cleared me throat "You see its not going to just be Frankie and I returning from New York"

"_I see. Did you make a friend out there?" _Alice had told Dad about the whole, me disappearing from her visions thing but luckily she hadn't said anything about Jacob. That I was happy about, at least she didn't betray me there _"Renesmee, sweetheart are you sure you're okay?"_

"I- met- a- guy- and- he's- coming- with- me- to- Hanover- and- he- works- in- a- bar- and- he's- 25- years- old- and- I- think- I'm- in- love- with- him-" I said quickly. Even though I was rambling I knew he understood everything I'd just said, hence the reason he was breathing heavily down the phone. I could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose together with his thumb and forefinger "Daddy?"

"_Renesmee" _he said calmly but through clenched teeth _"We shall talk about this when you get home"_

"But Dad he's coming home with me. In two days. Don't you think we should talk about this now?"

"_I simply don't have the patience right now Renesmee. I shall see you at the airport in two days" _then he hung up the phone. Considering his reaction, that actually went a lot smoother then I thought it would. Then again I was in New York and he was in Washington. Suddenly I didn't want to leave New York.

The rest of the day was spent lazing around in the hotel room. After mine and Jacob's conversation, before the phone call, he headed off to work. To hand in his resignation. He was due at the hotel any minute. Frankie and Seth were otherwise occupied, doing God knows what. I'll find out what's going on between them sooner or later.

At roughly 7pm a knock came at my door and I almost ran to the door and opened it "Hi" I breathed as I looked at Jacob.

"Hey" he smiled and I let him in. He kissed me on the head as he passed "So I'm now officially unemployed" I closed the door then walked behind him into the seating area "I'm now free to do what I wish until we leave New York"

"How about packing your stuff?"

"Oh yeah. I kinda need my stuff. I guess I shall be packing until we leave New York" he smiled and I giggled. He sat down on the sofa and I snuggled up next to him "Are you going to tell me where we're headed to?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see" I'd made all of the arrangements for Jake as I wanted him to have no clue as to where I came from. I had no idea why. I'd hired a storage facility in Seattle where Jake, Embry and Seth could keep their things until we had to leave for Hanover. Then when they found a place in Hanover, they could then ship everything over.

"Tell me about your parents. Especially your Dad. Do I have to worry?"

I laughed. He had no idea "My Mom is like my best friend, I'm a lot like her but I'm also a lot like my Dad"

"I bet you look like your Mom" he smiled and pressed a kiss on the side of my head "Is your Dad going to kill me?"

"I spoke to him earlier"

"Oh yeah? And?"

"He's excited about meeting you" I lied. I knew Grandpa would take to him easily, he would just be getting the Spanish Inquisition from my "brother" Edward.

"What did he say about the whole we've only known each other for three weeks things?"

"He didn't say anything bad about it" He didn't say anything about it at all, so I guess that wasn't really a lie "Just don't worry about. It will all be fine" I smiled "I'll protect you" I whispered and placed a kiss just underneath his jaw.

"Will you be my bodyguard?" he chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

"I'll guard any part of your body. And I mean _any _part" I smiled then grabbed him through his jeans. Did I ever mention that Jacob was very well endowed? Well he was, _very _well endowed.

"Shit Ness, why do you always grab me like that?" he asked in a groan.

"Do you want me to stop?" I purred and started rubbing my hand up and down his jeans. He shook his head. I started to unbutton his plaid shirt, I had to suppress a gasp when I exposed his chest. I'd seen him numerous amount of times but his chest was so sculpted it always took my breath away "You're so beautiful" I whispered.

"_You're _beautiful" he said and tucked strands of my hair behind my ear "You're so beautiful" He pressed his lips against mine.

"Let's go to the bed" I suggested. I knew this was finally happening and I didn't want my first time with Jacob to be on the sofa. My first time with Patrick wasn't exactly romantic, it was awkward. I took his hand and led him back to my bedroom. He removed his already unbuttoned shirt and dropped it onto the vanity. I pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in my bra and Jake smiled softly.

It was like gravity, we both moved forward at the same time and met in the middle as we shared a kiss. We both unbuttoned each others jeans at the same time and I giggled at the hilarity of it. I stepped out of my jeans and stumbled a little only to be caught by Jacob.

"Wow I really knock you off your feet don't I?" he smirked.

"I'm head over heels for you" I said rolling my eyes jokingly. Jacob kicked his jeans away. I looked down and saw he had removed his boxers as well "That's not fair, you're more naked then me" I smiled and removed my panties and bra.

He placed a hand on the back of my neck and brought me to his lips. As we kissed his free hand descended onto my breast and gently began to knead it. To my surprise he literally knocked me off of my feet as he scooped me up and placed me on the bed, then covered his body with mine. He kissed me for a few more seconds before he broke the kiss "I don't have a condom"

"I think Frankie might have one" I kissed him quickly on the lips then darted out of the bed towards Frankie's room. I rustled around in one of her bags and found the small box which she always kept with her. She never trusted the guy to be prepared. I grabbed a few foil packets, because you never know, and rushed back into the bedroom where Jacob was waiting for me.

He grinned as I walked over to the bed and laid back down. I handed him one condom and put the rest of the side table "Planning on making a night of it?"

"You never know" I shrugged.

He laughed and shook his head as his mouth descended on mine "You're insatiable Miss Hale" he chuckled against my lips. Shit Hale. I forgot about that. I only told him my last name was Hale because I thought I'd never see him again but now he's moving to be with me. And he doesn't even know my last name. Shit "Are you alright?" he asked as he noticed my hesitance.

"Jake I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"You're gonna get mad" I warned.

He narrowed his eyes "Then don't tell me just yet. Right now I just want to enjoy this time with you. Can it wait?" Could it wait? I guess it could wait a few minutes, or hours.

"It can wait" I nodded.

"Good" he smirked and kissed me again but only for a few seconds as he leaned back to unroll the condom on "I've been waiting for this since the moment I met you"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to talk it slow remember?" I reminded him.

"I've never been known for my great decisions" he laughed. His body completely covered mine and he braced himself above me "Are you ready?"

"More then anything" I replied in a whisper and he gently pushed into me. He was bigger then I expected him to be, or maybe it was because I'd only slept with one guy. Who knew?

"Baby you're so tight" he grunted as his moved deeper into me "You feel so good" He stopped when he moved as far as he could go, leaned down to kiss me then slowly began to move. His hand danced along my leg before hitching my leg up over his hip, which caused him to go deeper.

In. out. In. out. He was taking such a slow pace, normally I would have enjoyed it but I wanted no needed him to go faster.

"Faster Jake" I whispered and he did just that. He buried his face into my neck as he thrust in and out of me. He pulled out suddenly.

"Turn over" he commanded and I rolled onto my stomach, he slid back into my without warning and I cried out in pleasure. I'd never done it this way before, it felt really good. I could my stomach tightening as the pleasure started to grow "Are you gonna cum baby?" Jake whispered in my ear. Unable to form words I just nodded "Hold on" he grunted and I felt empty again as he slid out of me. He could not keep doing this.

"Jake" I moaned and sat up.

"Come here" I moved over to him and straddled his legs and sunk back down onto him. I rested my hands on his chest as I began to ride him. His hands covered my breasts and that in itself was enough to make me come undone. Jake went stiff underneath me as he came, my orgasm was intense. I shouted his name out in ecstasy as the tides of pleasure rolled over me. Jake sat up, enveloping me in his arms as he rode out his own orgasm.

"I love you Ness" he breathed as he came down from his high.

"What?"

"I love you. I can't lie to you or myself anymore. I'm head over heels in love with you" He was being genuine. It wasn't just the after effects of our love making, he truly meant what he was saying "You don't have to say anything"

Nothing was sad for a few minutes as we caught out breath. He picked me up so he could slid out of me but held me to his chest as he pulled the sheets up around his.

"Okay I lied, you do have to say something" he laughed.

"I lied too" I whispered.

"About what?"

"My name isn't Renesmee Hale" I started and he cocked his head "My name is Renesmee Cullen"

"C-Cullen?"

I nodded.

"I chose a different name because I didn't want you to just like me because you knew I was a Cullen. I now know that you would never just like someone for their money but I was worried that you wouldn't like me because of who I am" He didn't say anything "Are you going to say anything?"

"Your last name is Cullen?" I nodded "Ness where are you from?"

"It's a supris-"

"No cut that shit. Where are you from?" he snapped.

"Forks, Washington" I answered.

He closed his eyes and shook his head "I can't catch a fucking break" he shouted and suddenly he was gone. He was off of the bed grabbing his clothes and hastily putting them back on "Of all the girls"

"Jake please don't go" I pleaded as I wrapped the sheet around my naked body.

"What are your parents names?" What? "Tell me, what are your parent's names?"

"Carlisle and Esme"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see it before? You have _her_ eyes. But that hair is all _his_" he spat "I can't believe this"

"Jake, what are you talking about?" He didn't answer me, he pulled on his shirt and left the bedroom. I hurried after him "Jake, wait!" I shouted after him, I managed to stop him before he opened the door "Jake, stop!"

"Get out of my way" he growled and I shook my head "Ness I don't want to hurt you"

"But you're hurting me now"

He looked at me and his face softened a little "Fuck!" he shouted and I flinched. He moved away from me and started pacing the living room "How do you look the way you do? It's been eight years, there is no way"

What was he talking about?

He then laughed without humour "Of course, she was human when she had you. So that makes you half and half" I gasped. How did he know that? "Half human, half bloodsucker" he sneered then turned to look at me "She's alive then"

"Who?"

"Bella" My eyes widened as he spoke her name. How did he know her?

"How do you know Bella?"

"How do _you _know Bella is the real question isn't it? Just tell me Ness, tell me the truth" he begged. I looked down at the floor and tightened my hold on the sheet around my body "She's your Mom isn't she?" I nodded "You're eight years old and you look like that, how is that possible?"

"How do you know that?"

"I was there" he whispered "I was there before you were born"

I gasped "I don't understand"

"Charlie, well I guess he's your Grandfather, he's my Dad's best friend"

"Billy?"

"You know my Dad?"

"I've met him a few times" I shrugged. Whenever I visited Grandad Charlie, sometimes he would have Billy over to watch a game on the flat screen. Billy always seemed a bit stand offish with me, I never understood why "He doesn't like me though"

"Yeah he wouldn't" Jake muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Long story" he shook his head "Cullen huh? Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter"

"How do you know about them?" I asked and he knew I meant about what they were.

"We go way back" he answered "Wait, your birthday was September 10th?" he checked and I nodded "So that means you were born three days before Bella's birthday" he was mainly speaking to himself "You were born only a few days after I left. How could I have left?"

I was confused. I couldn't understand his ramblings. He knew who I was, he knew my parents but mostly he knew what my family were. He knew they were vampires. How did he know that?

"I should've stayed. I could've been there to protect you"

"Jacob, how do you know about vampires?"

He looked up at me then smiled, almost guiltily. What did he do to make him feel guilty?

"I'm not exactly 100% human myself" he smirked.

What?

* * *

**Authors Note: - **And we'll end it there. Hehe, you know you love it. The next chapter will be Jake and Ness sort of catching up in a way. She'll find out about him being a wolf but she will not learn about the history between Bella, Edward and Jacob. We'll save that tale for Bella to tell. I said in the last chapter you'd have to wait a few chapter until they found out about each other…but I lied. Cheeky grin.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah. Well no, we're sorta shape shifters" I corrected "We're not controlled by the moon. We phase as and when we want"

"Do you kill people?"

"No. If anything we protect them"

After my revelation that I wasn't exactly 100% human, Ness started to ask questions, of course she would it was only natural. Her first question was if I was like her, clearly I wasn't. When I explained that I was a wolf, she laughed. Yes literally laughed. There were vampires in the world so why wouldn't there be werewolves?

"And its not just you but your whole tribe?"

"It skips some generations. It skipped my Dad"

"How does it happen? When does it happen?"

"It's always been a part of us. It was in us when we were born. However there is only one trigger that awakens the gene"

"Which is vampires"

"Yeah" I nodded "Our ancestors were threatened by a bloodsu- vampire and Taha Aki phased into a wolf to protect his people. I thought it was just a legend, we were all told the legends when we were kids. It wasn't until I actually turned into a wolf that I believed it" I laughed. It seemed to weird discussing it again. For nearly nine years I've always known what I am, it was a second nature.

"Was it my family that made you phase?" she asked, the word phase sounding a bit weird on her tongue.

"Not me personally but a few members of my tribe. Three to be exact. Sam, Paul and Jared, they live in Forks still. As for me, well I phased when another vampire threat rolled into town" That leech with the dreads and we can't forget that red head "Embry always phased"

"Embry?"

"Yeah he phased before me actually. Then when Leah and Seth's father died, both they phased as well. There is also Quil, Collin and Brady. They live in Forks too"

"Wait, Seth, Embry and Leah are wolves too?"

"Yeah"

"I guess that's what you meant about them being your family" she smiled "Do you turn into a wolf all of the time?"

"If I want to stay this way then I need to phase every day otherwise, we could stop phasing altogether then start ageing"

"So are you really 25?"

"Legally yes. I stopped ageing when I phased, I was about 16"

"Oh"

"What about you? How old are you really?"

"8 legally but I'm the age of a 19 year old. Grandad Carlisle said that I'm fully grown now, my growth was accelerated due to my vampire genes"

"I just slept with an eight year old? Perfect"

"I know that's weird but I'm not really eight years old. I've been alive for eight years but my ID and everything says I'm 19" she sighed "Mentally and physically I'm 19"

I still couldn't believe it. When she told me her last name was Cullen I knew right away who she was. I don't know how I didn't see it before. When I looked at her now I saw so much of Bella in her, however she also had a lot of Edward in her too. A vampire hybrid, that's what she called herself. Apparently they're very rare. Then again there weren't any vampire, human relationships so no vampire would even think about having sex with a human. Apart from one vampire, obviously.

"How do you know my Mom and Dad? Do you know my whole family?"

"Yeah I know you're whole family. In fact the Doc helped me out a few times whenever I got hurt"

"Really? Do you mean because you're not human?"

"Uh huh. I don't exactly run at a normal human temperature"

"Me either. I guess that's why I didn't notice. How hot do you run anyway?"

"Between 106-108 degrees"

"That's hot"

I couldn't help but smirk "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself" then I winked causing her to giggle "Do you have any vampire gifts or whatever?" Edward read minds and that Prozac vamp could do something with people's moods and obviously the little pixie could see the future. Except for the wolves, we were a blank spot.

"I project images and thoughts into people's minds by touching them" Whoa, that's pretty awesome actually "I have to be careful with it though, sometimes I accidentally project things to people I shouldn't"

"Like who?"

"Grandad Charlie"

"Does he not know what you are?"

"He knows that I'm somehow related to him but he can't really put his finger on it. He doesn't think about it, just accepts me. It's a need to know thing"

"How did he find out about you?"

"I think I was a few months old but I looked about two, Mom was really missing him and managed to convince my Dad to let Grandad Charlie see us. He was just happy to finally be able to see his daughter. She was pretending to be sick so nobody would notice her accelerated pregnancy"

I remember that part "What happened to Bella when you were born?" I knew she was changed after Ness was born but I needed to hear it anyway.

"My Dad changed her the minute I was out of her. She was out for three days" I looked at Ness, I mean really looked at her. What was it I called her? Demon spawn? She was fair from that. Of course if I'd known that I was going to imprint on her I would probably have stayed behind. I could have been there for her, I could have kept my relationship with Bella but I ran "Were you and my Mom friends? Before everything happened?"

"Yeah, we hung out"

"Was she the girl you ran from?"

"Something like that"

"You're from Forks" she laughed "Small world huh?"

"Keeps getting smaller" I smiled.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet" I remarked as Ness leaned against my chest on the sofa.

"Hmm? Just thinking"

"About?"

"Everything" she laughed "The fact that my boyfriend changes into a werewolf whenever he wants"

"What about me? My girlfriend drinks animal blood whenever she wants" I was pleased by that fact. She had adopted her families' taste for blood. Of course the whole thing was gross but at least it was only animal blood not humans. Plus I've been known to eat the occasional rabbit or two.

"Only when I need it" she mumbled as she drew circle patterns on my hand "Why are we being calm about all this?"

"Trust me baby, I'm anything but calm right now. But its not you I have a history with, its not you who I want to hurt" I had a few choice words for her parents, parents that I would in fact be reunited with in a few days "Besides I can't exactly freak about you being supernatural. That would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?" I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so" she nodded "Are you going to be okay coming back to Forks?"

"It's been 8 years Ness. I should show my face really" I joked.

"What about my family?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not looking forward to seeing them, I'm pretty sure Edward will kill me before he lets me date you"

"Well its not up to him. Its up to me. I want to be with you so there is nothing he can do about it. Trust me, I know how to work things around my Dad"

"I bet you're a Daddy's girl huh?"

"I'm his _only_ little girl"

"I meant what I said before. Before all of the revelations" I smiled "I love you Ness"

"I think on some level I love you too" she whispered "But its so crazy. I mean that can't be possible can it?"

"Ness you're half vampire and I'm a wolf. Nothing is impossible"

"I guess" she shrugged "It just feels weird"

I bit my lip "You know there is a reason why I feel this way about you"

She leaned her head up "Is it a wolf thing?" she asked.

"Yeah" I nodded "It's called imprinting"

"Imprinting? That sounds like it hurts" she laughed.

"It doesn't, if anything it makes everything better" She turned round so she was facing me, she was so beautiful. She may have bits of Edward and Bella in her but she was just Ness, _my _Ness "Imprinting is something a wolf does to find their soul mate. I guess on some level it's a way of finding the future mother of your child. To pass on the wolf gene"

"Is that all it is? A sort of sperm bank in reverse?"

"No, no not at all. It's a lot more then that. When you imprint on someone, your whole world changes. You become everything that your imprint needs. You would do anything to protect her, anything to make sure she's safe. Imprinting can happen at any time in a wolves' life. We thought it was just a legend, we didn't actually think it happened" I shrugged.

"But it did. Has it happened to a lot of your friends?"

"Only a few. Mainly the guys back home. When you imprint, everything you are is hers. Without her you would just be nothing"

"Sounds like you don't really have a choice" she whispered.

"I know it sounds like that but that's not how it feels. Imprinting is sort of like a accelerated dating. You skip through the dates and just fast forward to the part where you declaring your love" I laughed.

"That sort of makes sense" she smiled "Is that why it feels as though I've known you for years?"

"Yeah probably. I know that's how I feel"

"Do you think maybe I feel the same because I'm not human? I mean because everything about me is accelerated"

"I can't really explain that Ness. I just know how the wolf part works. Is that how you feel though? You actually love me?"

"I do. Maybe I imprinted on you too" she laughed. Is that a possibility? I'd never heard of the imprintee imprinting on the wolf. Then again as Ness said, she wasn't human so maybe the bond was stronger. Who knew?

I cupped her cheek with my hand "You're amazing" I breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself" she smiled as she placed her hand on mine "I love you Jake"

I smiled "I love you too"

* * *

The next couple of days flew by. With the revelations and the packing, there wasn't much time to just chillax. I'd finished packing only a few hours before we were meant to be at the airport, who knew I had so much stuff?

"Where's Leah? Isn't she going to say goodbye?" Embry asked as we all stood around the cab, ready to take us to the airport. Leah hadn't said much since we'd decided to go to Hanover, in fact the only thing she did say was that she wasn't going to come with us. Something that shocked all of us, most of all Seth.

"It's Leah. She's not very good at the whole goodbye thing" I replied. Things between Leah and myself had been strained. I thought we'd gotten over our past but when she told me she was seeing someone else, things changed between us. I hated that we were leaving things like this.

"Yeah well I thought she'd at least have the courtesy to said goodbye. Especially to her brother"

"Don't worry about it man, Seth has other priorities now" That priority being Frankie, their relationship was still a mystery to us but Frankie made Seth happy and vice versa so who were we to judge? "We should go" We were meeting the girls at the airport.

"That's everything" Seth announced as he shut the front door "I'm sure gonna miss this place but I can't wait to go home. Its been too long" he smiled "Even if its just for a few days, its still going to be awesome" The majority of our stuff had already been shipped to some storage place so all we had was a suitcase each to get us through the first few days.

"Man, can you imagine everybody's faces when we get home?" Embry chuckled "I can't wait to see if Edward kicks your ass or not" I told Embry and Seth of Ness' true nature, they took it a lot easier then I did. Then again they weren't the ones with the history.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence man" I rolled my eyes "Let's go already"

We all climbed into the cab when there was a knock at the window. Leah. I rolled down the window "Better late then never" I muttered.

"I'm here aren't I? I just couldn't let you guys go without saying goodbye"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Seth asked leaning across me.

"No offence little bro but Forks doesn't exactly have the best memories for me. I'm fine here, get to finally get rid of you guys"

"Nice. Love you too Leah" Embry said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Try to not screw everything up alright?"

Typical Leah behaviour. She never really had nice things to say, always with the sarcasm and attitude. Why change a habit of a lifetime though?

"I'll tell Mom you said hey" Seth smiled.

"Yeah" she nodded "Now get outta here" she said and watched as the cab drove off towards the airport.

Ness and Frankie were outside the terminal when we got to the airport and Ness looked extremely nervous.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked when I reached her.

"I'm just nervous about everything. I was nervous about my parents meeting you anyway but now that I know you know them, its just worse" she answered.

"Hey everything is going to be alright. I promise nothing bad will happen"

"How can you know that? I mean you know what my Dad is like" I knew exactly what he was like. He wasn't the type of guy to fly off the handle, in fact he'd only down that once. That long night in the tent. Other then that he was extremely calm, but then again this time it involved his daughter "I just don't want anybody to get hurt"

"Hurt? What are you talking about?" Frankie interrupted "No offence but your Dad is like the calmest guy I know. Dr Cullen is the world's best doctor" Edward was a doctor? Oh, she meant Carlisle. I guess that was the story to those who didn't know of the Cullens true nature.

"Private conversation Frankie" Ness said.

"Oh whatever" Frankie said flipping her hair over her shoulder then linked her arm with Seth's as they walked off into the airport.

"Don't worry about it Ness. I've got your boy covered" Embry said slapping me on the back "We know how to handle the Cullens"

"Dude, shut up" I said to him.

"Alright then" he smirked and followed after Frankie and Seth.

"Everything is going to be alright baby, I swear" I said to Ness and kissed her on the head.

* * *

The plane landed in Seattle International and Ness had calmed down. A lot. That was mainly due to the fact that we joined the Mile High Club. What can I say? She drives me crazy and she needed to be distracted.

"You need to erase what happened from your head. Otherwise my Dad will beat you up. Regardless of whether there are witnesses or not"

"I can handle your Dad"

"I don't want you two to be at each others throats. I don't think I could handle that"

I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm "It's going to be fine. Stop stressing. We don't have enough time to calm you down again" I winked.

I kept hold of Ness' hand the entire time. When we left the plane. As we walked down the corridor. Then as we started looking round for her family. And my past. Embry, Seth and Frankie had already headed off before us to get the bags.

"They're here" Ness whispered.

"Where?" I asked looking around. How was I going to face Bella? How would I be able to apologise for how I left suddenly? She was my best friend and I left her. Could she ever forgive me for that? _Are you insane? You've imprinted on her daughter - she'll rip you to shreds. _Shut up brain.

"There" she pointed through a crowd of people. I saw him before he saw me. He hadn't changed, then again why was I expecting he would? I couldn't stop the anger that coursed through my body. This was the guy who took everything away from me but he was also the guy who repaid me with something more precious "Jake you're hurting my hand"

"Sorry" I mumbled and loosed my grip on her hand. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hate everything about him but I couldn't. Ness pulled me along beside her as we tortuously made our way towards the barriers.

"Are you alright?" Ness whispered.

"Fine" I answered. That's when I saw her. The girl I ran from. Her hair was the same color and it still hung down in wavy curls. Her face was a lot paler, of course it would be. She no longer had blood pumping through her veins. Instead of the welcoming warmth of her brown eyes, they now shined gold.

"You've got to be kidding me" I heard someone mumble. That voice belonged to my enemy. In the past he was my rival.

"Hi Daddy" Ness mumbled "Hi Mom"

Bella didn't take her eyes off of me. I couldn't read the expression that was spread across her face.

"Hey Bells" I breathed. She slapped me round the face. It didn't hurt but I still winced "Guess I deserved that"

"Jacob, take your hands off of my daughter" Edward spoke.

"No"

"Jacob" he warned.

"What are you going to do Dad? Start a fight in the middle of the airport. In front of all these people?" Ness scoffed.

"Renesmee do you know who this is?" Bella asked her.

"He's Jacob. He's the guy I've been seeing for the past few weeks"

Bella's face turned slowly to mine "Tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't do what I think you've done"

"It's involuntary" I shrugged. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"My daughter? You imprinted on my daughter?"

"I didn't know she was your daughter"

"Oh really? Her last name didn't inform you of that fact"

"She didn't tell me her last name was Cullen"

"Can we not do this here?" Ness asked.

"Renesmee is right. We should do this at home" Edward agreed. Bella and I didn't stop staring each other down "Come on love" he said tugging on Bella's hand. Slowly but surely she turned to look at Edward, nodded then let him lead her away.

I took in a shaky breath, it took everything I had to not phase. I hadn't felt like that in forever. It scared me.

"Worse part over" Ness said from beside me. Not once did she remove her hand from mine "I know there is something you're not telling. Something about your past and I know it involved my Mom somehow. She wasn't just your friend, was she?"

"Ness I can't" I whispered.

"Okay" she nodded "Lets go" Still hand in hand we walked through the airport and outside towards the cars. As we got outside my wolf sense went into hyper drive. Standing by the car, were Edward, Bella and the pixie as well as Prozac vamp.

They didn't seem surprised to see me, I didn't understand why. As we reached them I watched as the pixie looked down at mine and Ness' intertwined hands and she smiled.

"That explains why she kept disappearing from my visions" she laughed "You haven't changed one bit. Still screwing up my visions"

"What can I say? I aim to make your life as annoying as possible. A permanent stone in your shoe" I shrugged.

"I can't wait until Rosalie gets her hands on you" she smiled "What a show that will be"

"I'd say bite me but you'd see that as an invitation" I snapped.

"What makes you think we'd lower ourselves?" Prozac vamp spoke up.

I was about to answer back when Ness interrupted me "Will everybody just shut up? I know there is a history here and I know its going to be hard to get through it all but I don't want to see the people I love at each others throats"

"We're sorry darlin" Prozac vamp said to her.

"Yeah Renesmee, I'm sorry" Pixie added.

"Whatever. Can we just go please?"

I took my bag and flung it over my shoulder "I'm taking a cab" I announced.

Ness looked at me "Why?"

"Well mainly because I don't think I'd be able to stomach the vampire stink" I joked and she rolled her eyes "I've got a few people I need to see"

"Your Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah" I leaned forward and kissed her "I'll come back for you" I whispered and hailed down a cab. Without a second glance at the Cullens I climbed in. I gave the address to the driver but before he could drive off the door opened "Ness what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you" she smiled and climbed into the cab "We're in this together right?"

"Together" I smiled.

* * *

**Authors Note: - **I know some of you were expecting Ness to freak out about the whole wolf thing but I didn't think she would. After all she's half vampire so she'd be a bit of a hypocrite to freak out about Jake.

**Next Chapter: - **We shall have the reunion between Jake and Billy and Jake and the rest of the guys. Sam, Paul, Jared etc. Then after that we shall have the "talk" with Edward, Bella, Jake and Ness. There will be drama there, I promise.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Why did I decide to come with Jacob? I should have gone home with my parents. Seeing his Father for the first time in eight years is something he should be doing alone. Not with me tagging along.

"Jake you know what?" I said as we watched the cab drive away "Maybe I should just leave you alone with your Dad. Its going to be hard enough anyway. I don't want to make things harder"

"Ness I want you here" he smiled and grabbed my hand "Please?" How could I say no to that face? I nodded my head "When he finds out about you and me he'll love you" Yeah, I don't think so somehow. He held my hand as he knocked on the door.

"Why are you knocking?" It was his Dad's house after all.

"It's been eight years baby, I don't know if I'm even welcome anymore" he answered. We waited then Jake knocked again.

"I do everything round here. I cook and clean and I even do the shopping. The least you could do is open the door!" a voice came from inside and suddenly the door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant woman "Oh my God" she breathed and bought her hands to her mouth.

"Hey Rach" Jacob smiled and took a step back "Please don't hit me. I've already been slapped round the face once today"

"I'm not going to hit you. My little brother is home" she smiled and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him. I let go of Jake's hand so he could hug her back "You have no idea how good it is to see you"

"Ditto" Jake chuckled and they broke apart "You're pregnant"

"Obviously. At least you didn't say I put on weight. Then I would really have to hit you"

"Wow. I'm going to be an Uncle?"

She smiled "Yes. Finally my child will have their Uncle Jake"

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come home earlier"

"Jacob we both know that wouldn't have happened. Besides you cut all ties remember?" He did? Just like that? "Anyway enough of that sad business. Who is this?" she asked smiling at me.

"Oh this is Ness. She's my girlfriend" Jacob smiled and grabbed my hand again "Well she's my imprint" I still couldn't get used to that word, it sounded weird. However it also sounded as if it was the bets way to describe us, without using words like soul mate.

"You imprinted? No wonder you stayed away. Come in, come in" she said gesturing us inside. I watched as she waddled in front of us. It was quite comical but I refrained from laughing. Inside, the house was exactly how I expected it to be. Cosy, small but comfortable. A perfect little home for a perfect family "Paul turn that off" Rachel commanded to the guy sitting on the sofa, he did as he was told "Look's who came home"

Paul turned his head round to face us "No effing way!" he smirked and leaped up from his chair. He pulled Jacob into a hug "What the hell are you doing back?"

"Nice to see you too man" Jake laughed as he smacked Paul on the back "I came back to see my family of course" They broke the hug "You know I thought eight years was long enough" he joked.

"Yeah a lot has happened dude" he nodded then looked at me "Who's the girl?"

"That's Ness. Jacob's imprint" Rachel answered for Jake.

"Nice" he nodded and held out his hand for me to shake "I'm Paul. Jake's brother in law"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled as I shook his hand.

"It's official then huh?" Jake asked.

"Almost three years now" Paul nodded and held up his left hand to show off his ring "What can I say? I wasn't going to let my kids be bastards"

"Paul" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry babe" he muttered "What made you decide to come back?"

Jacob gestured his head to me "She did" he smiled and he squeezed my hand.

"I don't get it" Paul said in a puzzled tone.

I decided to step in at this point "My last name is Cullen"

"Oh" he nodded with a smile "Oh!" the smile fell from his face "You imprinted on a Cullen?" he asked Jacob "What the hell dude?"

"Hey you imprinted on my sister" Jake shot back.

"Maybe we should leave them to it" Rachel whispered to me and pulled me from the room and into the kitchen "They've always bashed heads" she chuckled "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea. Yeah thanks" I nodded.

"Oh sorry, you do drink tea don't you?"

"Yeah I drink tea" I smiled. She smiled back and went about making the tea "So why have they always bashed heads?" I asked conversationally.

"I think because they're both hot heads. Its always been that way" she answered "Sugar?" she asked, I nodded my head "They're so alike in so many ways. They'll just never admit it to themselves" she continued with a laugh "Wouldn't have it any other way though. Here you go" she slid a mug towards me.

"Thanks"

"So you're a Cullen huh? That would make you Renesmee?"

"Yeah" I murmured.

"My Dad has told me a bit about you" That was surprising. Then again it was probably all bad, he probably called me all sorts of names "You make quite the impression on people. Now you've managed to capture my brother"

"I didn't capture him"

"No sweets. I didn't mean that in a bad way" she assured me "It seems that everybody who meets you tends to like you. Normally I hate people like that"

"Your Dad doesn't like me" I stated.

She laughed "He just holds a really good poker face. I assure you that everything he has said about you has not been bad" I was shocked. Did Billy actually like me but he felt compelled to act as if he hated me because of what I was? "Just don't hurt my brother Ness. He's been through a lot. I'd hate for him to run again"

"I would never dream of hurting him" I whispered. He was my life "Despite only knowing him for a few weeks, I do love him"

"Then I'm glad to have you here" she smiled.

* * *

After Jake and Paul finished their debate over who overstepped the mark more by imprinting, Paul for imprinting on Jake's sister or Jake imprinting on an enemy, Jake and I hung out in his bedroom. We were currently curled up on his bed.

"You're room is so cute" I smiled.

"Cute? Don't you mean amazingly masculine?"

I laughed "I meant cute. I'm scared to move just in case I fall off the bed"

"Hey we can't all have king-size beds"

"I don't have a king-size bed" I protested and he looked down at me "It's not a king-size bed, it's a double bed"

"I'm sorry your highness. But me and this bed go back a long way"

"Is this where you took your first girl?" I chuckled.

"Actually you're the first girl in here. Aside from my sisters of course"

"Really?" I found that hard to believe.

He bit his lip "Well your Mom visited a few times. But you're the first girl who has ever hung out in here. It's normally a no girl zone"

"It's so weird that you used to hang out with my Mom"

"But its not too weird right?"

"No" I said shaking my head "I mean I guess its weird that you used to hang out with my Mom before I was born. Knowing that you had this entire life before me, its just hard to process"

"It wasn't exactly a whole entire life. It was only 2 years" he shrugged "Just as long as its not too weird then we can deal right?"

"Yeah. Definitely" I smiled "So as I'm the only girl who has technically hung out in your room. Does that mean you've never made out with a girl on your bed?"

"Why Miss Cullen. You sure are a bad influence" he smirked.

"It's not my fault you're easily influenced"

"Uh huh" he mumbled and lowered his lips to mine. I smiled as his lips met mine and I could feel him smile back. He changed our position as he gently rolled me over until I was on my back and he cupped my cheek with his right hand. He hovered over me but didn't press his body onto mine fully.

His tongue danced along the bottom of my lip so I opened up to accommodate him, our tongues met and like always my whole body felt like it was on fire. Jacob was very passionate with everything he did. When he did something he threw everything he had into it. It was one of the reasons why I loved him.

I decided to try something. Something I hadn't done since I'd met him. I wanted to share my gift with him. I placed my hand on his cheek and pushed an image of our first kiss into his head. I remembered how I felt, when his lips first touched mine for the first time.

"Whoa" he breathed as he pulled away from my lips "What was that?"

"Our first kiss" I answered.

"You showed me that?" he asked, I nodded yes "Show me something else" This time I projected the way he looked at me when we first met. How at first, I thought he was a little weird when he just stared at me but then his expression changed and I noticed how attractive he was "That was when I imprinted on you" he whispered "You thought I was weird?"

"Wouldn't you think that? I mean here was a guy I'd just met and he was looking at me as if I was a steak or something" I laughed "But when you started talking and you helped me, I noticed that you weren't so bad"

"You thought I was attractive huh?" he smiled.

I shook my head "No I thought you were incredibly grotesque" I said and he frowned "Of _course _I thought you were attractive. Anybody with eyes would be able to see how gorgeous you are"

He didn't say anything, instead he just captured my lips with his again and we resumed our making out session. However we were disturbed by a slight knock on the door then said door being opened.

"Jesus Rach, a little privacy please" Jake said as he quickly sat up, pulling me with him.

"Sorry Mr Horny but Dad just got home"

"Right. Yeah okay. Give me a minute"

"Just make sure it is a minute otherwise I'm telling him you're here and he'll come looking for you" she warned "Oh and Embry told me to tell you that you're an ass. I didn't know they were back as well. Did you leave them at the airport or something?" I turned and looked at Jacob. We'd completely forgot about the others. With everything with my family, I guess we just sort of forgot about them.

"Oh yeah, just Embry and Seth. Leah stayed behind" Jacob answered.

"Why would she do that?"

"Why would she come back?" he countered.

"True" Rachel nodded "Get your butt out here. He doesn't know you're back" she said then disappeared from the room.

Jacob turned to look at me and I smiled "Do you want me to stay here whilst you see your Dad?" I asked.

"No. I want you with me" he said grabbing my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze "You're the reason I came back"

"That's not entirely true"

"Ness if you weren't from Forks I would have never have come back here"

"Really? Never?"

"Never" he shrugged "Come on lets do this" he said and began walking out of the room, with me trailing behind him. He would _never _have come back to Forks? He would never come back to see his Dad and sister? What could have happened between him and my Mom to make him run like that?

We rounded the corner from Jacob's bedroom and we could hear voices. Jacob kept my hand in his as we came into view.

"Hey Dad" Rachel said nudging him "Look who's back" she smiled. Billy turned his head from his chair and looked directly at us. No not us, he looked directly at Jacob.

"Hey old man" Jacob laughed.

"Enough of the old man stuff" Billy said gruffly "Come over here boy" he gestured and Jacob let go of my hand to go and embrace his father. They didn't bother hiding their feelings. They both grabbed each other tightly and embraced properly "Where the hell have you been boy?" I heard Billy ask him.

"Here and there" Jacob answered as he pulled away from him to stand up straight.

"Why are you back?"

"Thanks Dad" Jake said sarcastically and Paul and Rachel laughed "Nice to see you too"

"No I meant. Are you back for any particular reason? You back for good?"

Jake looked over at me "She bought me back" he smiled and Billy's eyes connected with mine.

"I didn't bring you back" I laughed awkwardly "Well not really" I had no idea what I was saying.

"Jacob do you know who this is?" Billy asked him but kept his eyes on me.

"She's the girl I love" he answered. Even though his answer sounded completely cheesy it still made me smile.

"Love? You mean you imprinted?"

"I did" Jacob replied "Weird huh?"

"I'll say" Billy mouthed "Renesmee come here" I slowly walked over to him and he held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and he yanked me down and to my surprise he hugged me. Eh actually hugged me "Thank you" he whispered in my ear. I knew what he was thanking me for, he was thanking me for bringing his son home.

"I can't really take the credit" I said breaking the hug. I took a step back and Jake pulled me into his side, wrapping an arm around me.

"He's here isn't he?" Billy asked "I know my son, he can be as stubborn as hell" he said looking up to Jacob and I did the same. Jacob rolled his eyes "He just needed to find his way before he could return to us" he moved his eyes back to mine "You are that path Renesmee. So thank you" he said again.

* * *

Rachel and I ended up cooking everybody something for dinner, I was doing everything physically possible to postpone me going home. I offered to help Rachel with dinner, to also give Jacob and Billy some time alone.

"So how long have you and Paul been together?" I asked Rachel as I chopped up some vegetables.

"I'd say about eight or nine years. I came home from college and when I ran into Paul he imprinted" she answered.

"Do you ever have doubts about how Paul feels about you?"

She cocked her head "How do you mean?"

"Imprinting. I mean I know its binding but do you ever feel like he has no choice?"

"Not at all" she smiled "I can understand your doubts about how my brother feels about you. I have to admit that when I first found out about the imprinting I had my doubts too but when you see how committed the wolves are to their imprints, you'll understand"

"Thanks" I smiled "For reassuring me and everything. I don't think I doubt how Jacob feels its just something I needed to be sure of"

Through dinner, Jake spent the time telling Billy, Rachel and Paul about everything he'd been up to in the past eight years and vice versa. Rachel told us of the hectic time they went through when they added an extension to the house. As Billy was in a wheelchair, he found it hard to do most things. Rachel and Paul decided to live with Billy to help out around the house. They added the extension to add a reasonable sized bedroom for Paul and Rachel, which in itself turned out to be a great idea as Rachel fell pregnant soon after. She was due in a months time, they didn't want to know the sex of the baby.

"I better get Ness home" Jake said after we'd finished our desserts.

"It's okay. You stay, I'll just walk home"

"No I'll walk you home. I have a feeling your parents wanted to talk to me anyway"

"Don't start anything Jacob. Its been eight years, things have changed" Billy chimed in.

"I'm not going to start anything" Jacob said to him "Although I have a feeling I might not make it out alive when they find out mine and Ness' plans" he laughed. Billy was a bit upset that Jacob was only back for a few days before moving to Hanover with me, but Jacob told him he would come home when he could.

"Just be careful son. You can take the truck"

"I will Dad" Jake promised.

Pulling up outside my house, Jake looked nervous. It's the first time I'd seen him like that. He was always so confident in himself.

"Jake its okay. They're not out for your blood"

"It's not that. The only thing they could do which could destroy me is keeping me away from you. I don't think I could handle that"

"They're not going to. What are they going to do? Come with me to Dartmouth?" I laughed but then stopped. I actually wouldn't put that past my parents, especially my Dad. He would do anything to keep his little girl protected "Shall we get this over with?"

He nodded and we climbed out of the car. It was now my turn to grab is hand and squeeze it in reassurance.

"This place hasn't changed in eight years" he laughed as we walked up the steps to the front door. I opened the front door and before I could even step foot inside, Rosalie was already throwing herself at Jacob. He pushed me out of the way just in time as Rosalie collided with him, knocking him back down the porch steps. I screamed.

"How dare you show your face away here mutt" she screeched as she bent down and picked him up by his shirt, only to throw him back onto the floor again. I watched as Jake's entire body trembled and before I knew it, Jacob the man disappeared and in his place was a 7ft wolf. My eyes widened as he got up onto all fours and bared his teeth at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Jacob that is enough" Grandpa said as he ran to my side "Have we not been through all of this before?"

"That was before that mutt peed on Renesmee" Rosalie spat.

"Ew" I muttered. Jake growled and his hackles were raised.

"Rosalie go back inside and calm down"

"I'm not going anywhere until that _thing _is far, far away" she sneered at Jacob. I knew that Rosalie wasn't always the nicest of people but I had never seen her so malicious before.

"Come on Rose, just leave him" Emmett said coming to the rescue.

"No" she snapped and took another swipe at Jacob but he managed to dodge it. Despite everything that was happening, I couldn't stop looking at Jacob in his wolf form. He was the most fascinating creature I'd ever seen. His fur was the color of his skin, sort of an orangey brown color. His eyes were the same, a deep dark brown.

"What is going on here?" Mom asked as she came running out from the trees with Dad following behind her. They must have been out hunting "Jacob? Renesmee? What's going on?"

"Rosalie just attacked Jacob for not apparent reason. So Jake turned into a wolf to protect himself" Well I assumed that's what he did.

"Renesmee, angel, you don't know what has gone on" Rosalie said to me.

"Don't Renesmee, angel me. You started this. You attacked him" I said back to her.

"For good reason"

What reason could there possibly be for her to attack Jacob before he even set foot in the house?

"Perhaps we should continue this inside" Grandpa suggested.

"Yeah come on Rose" Emmett said dragging Rosalie inside the house "You can kick his ass later"

"Hey! There will be no ass kicking!" I shouted after him. He winked and managed to get Rosalie inside. Grandpa followed after them leaving me, Jacob and my parents alone. I looked at Jacob again and he lowered his head. I walked towards him and gently touched him on the head, running my hand through his fur "You're so soft" I marvelled at the softness of him.

"Renesmee, shall we go inside?" Dad suggested.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Jacob there are some clothes in our cottage. Follow me" Jacob looked at me briefly before following behind Dad as they disappeared round the side of the house.

Mom led me into the house but I didn't particularly want to see Rosalie, not after what she did to Jacob. It would take me some time to forgive her for that.

* * *

Dad and Jacob didn't return back to he house for another hour. To say I was worried would have been an understatement. So when they waltzed in an hour later, I had to stop myself from throwing myself at them just like Rosalie had done previously.

"Where have you two been?" Mom asked.

"Jacob and I had a few things to discuss" Dad answered and I looked to Jacob who had a sullen look on his face. He wasn't happy about something but refused to say anything.

"What kind of things?" I asked "Jacob?" He looked up at me but then looked down to the floor, what was going on? "Daddy?"

"Jacob and I have decided-" he started but was interrupted by Jacob snorting "Jacob and I have decided that perhaps you should go to Dartmouth by yourself"

"What? No" I protested "Jake I thought we already discussed this? I thought we had everything planned?"

"Ness I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to make the decision to come with you. You had everything planned before I came along. You need to focus on your studies"

"I can do that and still be with you"

"We're not breaking up. So don't stress about that. You just need to focus on your studies" he repeated.

"And what about you?"

"I'll stay here and spend some time with my Dad. I have some catching up to do. Besides it gives me some time to catch up with the guys" he shrugged.

"What about us?"

"I'll come and see you every weekend. I promise"

I couldn't believe this. Before we left New York, Jacob and I had everything planned out. We were going to be together in Hanover. I'd be at Dartmouth and Jacob would get a job and an apartment. Now after spending one hour with my parents, suddenly our entire plan had been changed.

"Renesmee its for the best" Dad said reading my thoughts.

"Best for who? You?"

"I'm not arguing with you sweetheart. You have a plan. You're going to college, don't let this stop that plan"

"Edward, this was not your decision to make" Mom said to him "Renesmee is old enough to make her own decisions"

"I agree with Mom. You can't keep doing this. I need to live my own life and if you keep pushing me into something that you think is acceptable then you're going to lose me"

On some level I knew this was just Dad's way of protecting me. He thought I was making a rash decision but I wasn't. After speaking with Rachel earlier, I knew that Jacob and I were going to last.

"Daddy, let me do this. Please? Let me grow up"

"Ness" Jake spoke and I looked at him "You're my life. You're everything that I could possibly want. And I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I agree with Edward"

"You do?" both Mom and I asked at the same time.

"I know I haven't exactly given you any reason to trust me. Especially you Bells, after everything I promised to you I just left, right when you needed me most" Right when she needed him most? "Which is why I'm going to try and make up for it"

"By leaving me?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving you baby. I just think that this is something we've gotta do"

"Do I have to get Rosalie in here to beat some sense into you?"

He laughed "If it will make you feel better"

"I can't believe this" I muttered. He moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me "Is this really happening?"

"Yeah"

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?" I asked.

"Not in front of your Dad anyway" he whispered, suddenly he was away from me and being held up against the wall by Dad.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"You said you didn't touch her" Dad snarled at Jacob.

"Edward enough" Mom said to him but he didn't listen.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right this instant" he said, ignoring Mom "The only reason I agreed to let you see my daughter was because you told me you hadn't touched her"

"It's not my fault you suck, pun intended, at seeing through my lies" Jacob shot back at him.

"Be careful what you say mutt. Unless you want to lose every appendage from your miserable little body"

"Dad let him go"

"Edward let him go"

Dad slowly loosened his grip and Jacob started rubbing his neck "What the hell is your problem bloodsucker? What its not enough that you took one girl I loved away from me? Now you're trying to take my reason for living away from me?"

"One girl you loved?" I asked and I slowly turned to look at Mom who was looking Jacob "Were you two together?" Mom looked at me "Were you and Jacob a couple?"

"It's complicated" she answered.

"Then uncomplicate it"

"Ness. Baby it doesn't matter, what matters is you and me" Jake said taking a step towards me but I took a step back "Ness, the past is the past. I can't change that. All I know is that I want you"

"Well I don't think I can be with someone who lies to me"

"I'm not lying to you"

"You're keeping things from me" I shouted.

"No Ness, this is what he wants" he said pointing at Dad "He wants you to be mad at me. He wants you to hate me. Can't you see that? He doesn't want me with you"

"And why wouldn't he want you with me? What could you have possibly done to make him think that way"?

"I haven't done anything" he shouted "I have done nothing but fight for everything I have. I love you Ness. I love you so much and I can't watch another girl I love not choose me"

"I'm sorry" I whispered and he looked at me "I'm sorry" I repeated and moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh god" he whispered and held me tightly to him. I didn't know what had happened in the past and I don't know what the future held but all I know is that Jacob and I were meant to be together. And that's all I needed to know.

"Renesmee-" Dad started.

"No" I said pulling away from Jacob "Daddy I love you and I know you're only doing what you think is best for me. But I love Jacob and if you love me then you'll just accept that"

"That's not fair" he said shaking his head.

"Almost killing the man I love is not fair" I countered "It's late and I'm tired. Could we talk about this in the morning?"

"Come on Edward. Lets call a truce, just for tonight" Jake said holding out his hand. Dad stared at it for a few seconds before taking his hand and shaking it "I'm sorry I lied to you. But I knew you'd never let me live if I admitted the extent of mine and Ness' relationship"

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose together "We shall discuss this in the morning. But mark my words Jacob, this is far from over"

* * *

**Authors Note: - **There was a little drama there. I find out so hard to write drama, especially as I lead a very drama free life. However I did the best I could and I hope you enjoyed it. Poor Jacob got the shit kicked out of him twice. However like Edward said, its far from over.

**Next Chapter: - **Jacob's POV. He shall be reuniting with the rest of the wolves and of course more of the Edward drama.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

**Authors Note: - **So sorry this chapter took forever, life got in the way. A few of you have asked if I could write an outtake for when Jake and Ness joined the Mile High Club, it made me chuckle that you're all a bunch of horndogs, however I will not be writing an outtake. If I wanted to write about it I would have put it in the story. Team Horndog though.

**Lemon Alert: - **There is a lemon at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"At least you're still alive. That's something" Paul said encouragingly "If it was my daughter I think I would go a few rounds with my fist and your face"

"Gee thanks Paul. That's real helpful" I sighed. I barely got out of the Cullen house alive. I guess it was my fault for lying about sleeping with Ness in the first place, I don't even know why I lied about it. What did I care if he liked me or not? Ness and I were grown ups, well I was, so it was our decision. Besides she's moving to Hanover in a few days, if she's allowed to live by herself then I'm pretty sure she's slowed to sleep with her boyfriend.

"Sorry man, all I'm saying is you're lucky you should be alive. That's all" he shrugged. I knew I shouldn't have told him. Its not as if he'd find out about it when we phased, seeing as we're from different packs.

We were on our way to Sam and Emily's and I was nervous about seeing them again. I knew they'd all be there. Just like they always were. It wasn't just my Dad I ran from, it was my friends, my brothers even. I wasn't too sure what reception I would receive.

As usual we just let ourselves in "Don't worry about it man. We don't hate you" Paul said and bumped my shoulder with his.

"Well look what the wolf dragged in" Quil smiled as Paul and I walked through to the sitting room. Jared, Sam, Collin and Brady all turned to look at me "Well, well, well the prodigal wolf has returned"

"Enough of the cheesy wolf puns Quil" Sam sighed as he stood up and walked over to me "It's good to see you back" he smiled at me. He offered me his hand and we did the lame guy hug thing "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing back?"

"It's a long story" I laughed.

"Well lucky for you, we've got time"

I dived into what I'd been up too since I left eight years ago. They were shocked to hear that I'd been in New York all of this time. With New York being as populated as it was they surprised that I didn't move somewhere less populated to run wolf every so often. I felt bad about how I left things but I wasn't thinking at the time. Then when I finally realised what I'd done it was too late to come home.

"You were working at a bar?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. I had to pay the bills somehow" I shrugged.

"That's so weird" he mumbled.

I then went on to explain the beautiful brown eyed goddess that caught my eye that one night and inevitably bought me back to my home town.

"She's from Forks?" Sam asked "That's a bit of a coincidence"

"You haven't heard the insane but yet" Paul chuckled before shovelling some potato chips into his mouth. Sam cocked his head at him before turning back to me "Go on stud. Tell them who you've imprinted on"

"You imprinted?" Sam asked and I nodded "Congratulations. I guess you couldn't outrun your wolf self"

"That wasn't what I was doing"

"I know Jake. So tell me, who is she?"

"Her name is Renesmee" I answered.

"As in Cullen?" he asked. Of course he would know. They might not socialize with the Cullens or anybody who did but they were bound to have found out about who she was "Are you telling me you imprinted on a Cullen?"

"Guilty" I shrugged.

"Holy crap. That's a soap opera right there" Brady whistled and I rolled my eyes.

"Brady stop" Sam scolded "Does she know?" he asked me.

"She knows everything. Well apart from the whole love triangle thing but she doesn't need to know that. I love her, she loves me. That's all that matters" I sighed "Of course she knows I'm a wolf and she knows that obviously there is some connection between Bella and I but nothing that effects us now"

"And what about her father? What about Edward?"

"What about him? This isn't about him. This is about me and Ness" I still couldn't shake how he reacted to everything. First he was calm then when I told him about mine and Ness' plan to move to Hanover together he managed to convince me that it wasn't a good idea. Ness needed to concentrate on her studies and I would obviously be a distraction. It was just going to be hard to be apart from her. But on the upside I got to spend some time with my family and the guys, something I've been missing since I ran eight years ago.

"I don't know about this Jacob"

"Sam come on, you and I both know we can't fight the imprint. We always knew it wasn't going to be plain sailing. So what if he imprinted on his ex girlfriend's daughter. Big deal" Jared chimed in.

"Bella wasn't my girlfriend"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is I'm down with it" he grinned.

"Oh well thank the Lord. I have Jared's approval" I teased "Sam look there is nothing I can do about it even if I wanted to. This is my drama alright? Nothing has changed"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, sighed then shook his head "Okay fine. You're your own Alpha and there is nothing I can do about it. I trust your judgement. If you think this is going to be okay then I believe you"

"Thanks Sam" I said and shook his hand.

* * *

For the next few hours I spent my time round Sam's. When Emily returned home she cooked us all something to eat. I missed her cooking so I savoured every single taste. Before the food had hit the table, Embry and Seth turned up as well. They gave me a little grief for leaving them at the airport but after I apologised they just shrugged it off and forgot about it.

It felt nice being home. Now that I'm here I cannot imagine how I managed to stay away for as long as I did. Forks was my home. It was the only place I felt relaxed. I was a stubborn guy. I ran all those years ago and instead of coming home and facing my fears I just dug my heels in and stayed in New York. Perhaps if I'd come home earlier I would have been able to be there for Ness. But I can't change the past.

After I left Sam and Emily's I began walking towards home when my cell phone rang. I answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey. Where are you?" _Ness asked down the phone.

"Just walking home. Why what's up?"

"_Can you come over?"_

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"_Yeah. I just wanted to see you"_

"Liar. What's wrong?"

She sighed _"It's my Dad. He wants to see you"_

So he used Ness as a reason to get me there. Very clever "Okay. I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"_Okay, thank you. I love you"_

"I love you too. Bye" I hung up and changed my course and headed towards the Cullen's place. I was met outside their house by Ness who was standing on the porch. She was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a messy bun but she still looked gorgeous.

She ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist "Hey" she smiled before kissing me on the lips.

"Hey" I replied against her lips. I dropped her back down to her feet without breaking the kiss. It wasn't until we heard someone clear their throat that we broke apart. I looked behind Ness at an angry looking Edward. _I love her so I'm entitled to kiss her _I sent to him in my head and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh Daddy stop it" Ness moaned and took my hand in hers and we started walking towards the house. I kept my eyes on Edward as he kept his on mine, neither one of us wanting to be the first to break eye contact "Enough of the guy staring. Dad just go inside" Ness said to him. Reluctantly he walked inside and we walked in behind him.

Ness, Edward, Bella and I all sat down in the sitting room, awaiting what I knew would be another stressful conversation. I just hope that maybe this time I won't get attacked physically.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that" Edward muttered.

"Edward" Bella warned.

"I'm sorry love" he said to her with an affectionate smile but the smile vanished when he looked back to me "Now Jacob I have called you here to discuss certain matters" Why did he have to be so professional and formal about everything, it wasn't as if we were strangers "Can I please continue? With you interrupting me?"

"He didn't say anything Dad" Ness defended.

"No but he was interrupting me by his thoughts"

"Then don't listen to my thoughts" I snapped.

"Watch it mutt"

"Look we're never going to be able to have a civil conversation with you two sniping at each other all of the time. Can't we just sort this out now?" Bella suggested.

"Fine. Now Jacob I assume you know the reason why we're here?" he said but didn't wait for my answer before continuing "The subject of Dartmouth needs to be discussed and of course your relationship with my daughter"

"Can I just say something before you start?" I asked. He sighed heavily but nodded his head "I love your daughter and regardless of what you say today nothing will ever change that"

"Jacob, you misunderstand me. I might not understand the feeling of imprinting nor do I understand how tightly bound you are to my daughter. Therefore I do not find it in my heart to keep you two apart from each other. However I do feel as if I need to put my foot down when it comes to the subject of Dartmouth"

"Daddy you know that I wouldn't let anything distract me from my studies. Jacob is not a distraction" Ness assured him.

"I do not know that Renesmee. Right now he might not be a distraction. But what happens when instead of studying for a test you decide to go out to dinner with Jacob. Or instead of attending a lecture you spend the day with Jacob"

"I would never ever think of doing something like that. I know that education comes first and I wouldn't suggest we hang out if she needed to study" I said defensively "I'm not an idiot Edward"

"I'm not saying you are. However you must see where I am coming from. Bella and myself have been planning this since Renesmee was born. We want our daughter to make something of her life"

"You've been planning this since she was born?" I asked "That's not weird at all" I added sarcastically.

"This is exactly the type of thing I'm talking about. You never take anything seriously Jacob, everything is a joke to you"

"No its not. I'm just saying planning a college education when your kid is only a few minutes old is a little strange" I shrugged "Surely you must see that"

"I see your point Jake" Bella intervened "But I never got to attend college and I want Renesmee to be able to do that"

Yeah she never go to attend college because her leech of a husband knocked her up. Oh what a classic tale.

"One for the books" Edward joked and I rolled my eyes "I'm standing still on the matter of Renesmee going to Dartmouth alone. If after a few months or her first semester you feel the need to move there then feel free. But to start off with I would rather you stay behind"

"But Daddy that's not your decision. You can't stop Jacob from moving. You can't stop him from doing what he wants to do"

"Perhaps not. However you are my daughter Renesmee and I still have the power to keep you away from him" he threatened. He had no right to keep her away from me. According to her records she was legally an adult. She was 19 for crying out loud "Do not push me Jacob. Its taking everything I have to not reach over there and throttle you"

Ness suddenly stood from her chair "Look, I love Jacob and Jacob loves me. I'm moving to Hanover to attend college so technically I'm an adult. If Jacob wants to move with me then he has every right. I want to attend college and Jacob will _not _be a distraction. Do you think I'm that childish that I can only focus on one thing at a time?"

"That's not what he's saying sweetheart" Bella said to her "It's just that you and Jacob have only known each other for a short amount of time and before him you had everything planned"

"And that plan is still in place. I'm still attending Dartmouth. Whether Jacob comes or not that plan is not going to change. I just don't see what the problem is"

I decided to intervene before things go out of hand "How about this then. Ness I don't want to apart from you. It would break my heart but maybe for the first few months you should go alone" she went to open her mouth to say something "Let me finish" I said and she closed her mouth "I'll come and see you every weekend. It will give me a chance to find a new apartment and a job. It will only be for a few months. I promise"

"I don't want to go without you"

"And I don't want you to go without me either. But we have to think about this logically Ness. We can't run into this half cocked. It will only be for a few months"

"And you'll call me every day?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you, I'll email you, I'll do whatever. You just need to do this for yourself"

She sat back down "I'm not happy about this"

"Me either"

"Okay. We'll try it. If it doesn't work and I miss you too much then you're on the first flight, bus, train out there"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled and we both leaned forward and shared a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Good" Edward said "Now onto the relationship"

Ness groaned "Dad he's my boyfriend, get over it"

"I'm not going to "get over it" as you so rightly put it" he said using air gestures "My daughter goes away to New York with her friend and comes back with a boyfriend. I think I have a right to feel a little unsettled with that fact"

"It's not as if Jacob is my first boyfriend"

"That might be true. However this relationship will be lasting a lot longer then your phase with Patrick" he sneered. I guess this Patrick dude was the deflowerer "Please Jacob, I do not need that reminder thank you"

"Ew can you two not discuss that please?" Ness shuddered "That's a little weird"

"I second that" I said raising my hand. I didn't particularly want to discuss my imprints previous boyfriend.

"Alright. Now despite the fact that this is something I really do not want to discuss, I feel as if he needs to be" he started then looked at Bella.

"What your father wants to know is are you two being safe" Bella said for him.

"Yes Mom, of course we are. Plus I've already had this conversation with Grandpa Carlisle"

"You have already spoken about this?" Edward asked with his head cocked "Why did I not know about this?"

"I thought maybe Grandpa might of talked to you about it" she shrugged "I'm fully protected when it comes to having sex. Both condoms and the pill"

"Just because I know you're sexually active does not mean that I like hearing you say those words"

Ness giggled "It's okay Daddy. I understand"

"So" I started and clapped my hands together "Are we done here?"

"I guess we are" Edward nodded. Seriously? No throwing me up against the wall with an arm cutting off my breathing supply? "If you require I do that I'll quite happily do that for you" he offered.

"No, no that's fine. I was just expecting it that's all. Especially with the whole warning yesterday"

"Just because I'm not ripping your throat out doesn't mean I'm not prepared to do it"

"Edward"

"Dad" Ness and Bells said at the same time.

"What? I'm just stating the fact that if he does indeed step out of line then he won't exactly be getting out of it so easily"

"I'm not a child Dad. I'm completely capable of kicking his ass if he steps out of line"

"_He _is standing right here" I said just to alert them to the fact that I was still in the room "What makes you think I'll step out of line anyway?"

"I don't know. Perhaps your history" Edward answered and I stared at him "You haven't exactly been held back by rules, regulations or other people's feelings and emotions" That was eight years ago. Why couldn't he just forget about it? _Because you've only just come back to your past, idiot _I scolded myself.

"How about this. Why don't we just start over?" Bella suggested "Let's forget everything that happened and just see this is a new start"

"What happened?" Ness asked.

"Nothing" all three of us said to her at the same time.

"Yeah because that's convincing" she mumbled "Fine, can we go now?" she asked her parents.

"Make sure you're home by 9 please Renesmee"

"Yes Dad" she said with a roll of her eyes and grabbed my hand "Let's go" she said to me and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

"Is this a wolf thing?" Ness asked as she caressed my right bicep, over my tattoo. We decided to go back to mine after the "meeting" with Edward and Bella. Nobody was home so Ness and I took the opportunity to christen my childhood bed. Despite the fact that it was tiny.

"Erm yeah" I nodded "It's something we all got as a group thing you know? Sort of like a binding thing"

"Yeah because the whole being in a pack thing isn't binding enough" she chuckled "I never did say but you look really cute in your wolf form"

I laughed "Cute isn't exactly the word we want associated with us. More like fearsome or deadly"

"I'm sorry but in your wolf form you're still you. You have the same eyes and I find it difficult to be afraid of you"

I turned onto my side "I don't want you to be afraid of me" I whispered and trailed my hand down the side of her face "Ness what I am isn't something for you to fear. I would never hurt you"

She smiled "I know. Its just that what you are is the enemy of what I am. So if I'm not afraid of you then how are other vampires going to be afraid of you"

"Well for starters they've never seen me in my human form. Second, I'm not exactly showing them my soft side. And thirdly I'm not in love with them"

"Well that's good. I hate to have a boyfriend who falls in love with just about anyone"

I kissed her on the nose "You have no worry of that. This is it for me Ness. You're the one that I want"

"Ditto" she breathed and pressed her lips against mine "I can't believe I'm leaving in a few days" she said after breaking away from the kiss "It feels like I just got you and now we have to be apart again"

"I know, I'm not going to lie. I'm going to find it extremely hard to be away from you but we need to do this. I'll see you every weekend, I'll call, I'll email, hell I'll even write to you" I smiled and she laughed "And I have heard that Skype has its benefits" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why Jacob Black, are you planning on giving me a Skype Striptease?"

"Hey who said anything about _me_ stripping?" I smirked and she shoved my chest "I have to get through the lonely nights somehow"

"You're such a pervert"

"Hey if a guy wanting to watch his girlfriend strip on webcam makes me a pervert then call me Mr Pervert"

"Okay Mr Pervert"

I rolled my eyes jokingly "You know you still have a few days until you leave" I said suggestively and ran a finger down her arm "And the house is still empty"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Hell yeah" she smiled and launched herself at me. Our lips met frantically and her body was already intertwined with mine. I rolled us over so she was on her back, with my body hovering over her. I moved my lips down from hers to suck on her neck, leaving my mark if you will. All of those horny ass college boys will know who she belongs to "Ah Jacob" she moaned as she grabbed fistfuls of my hair. That moan went straight down to my groin where I felt my dick twitch.

I reached over to the bedside table were the newly purchased pack of condoms were sitting and grabbed a foil wrapper. I took my lips from her neck to tear the wrapper open and threw the packet onto the floor and rolled the condom onto my already hardened dick.

Before I could position myself at her entrance Ness grabbed my cock in her hands "Let me" she purred and guided me to her entrance, where I then took over and thrust inside as far as I could go.

"Baby you're always so tight" I grunted as I began to move within her. She wrapped her legs around me, causing me to be able to move in a little deeper. I felt her feet against my ass as she pressed me closer to her. Her hips met my every thrust and I could already fell my balls tightening to alert me to my impending orgasm.

"Oh Jake" she moaned in my ear then I felt her gently nibble my ear. I buried my face in her neck as I picked up the pace "Ergh Jake I'm gonna…." she began to say as I felt her tighten around my cock and she screamed out as the orgasm tore through her body. Hearing and feeling her release prompted my orgasm to then explode and I kept thrusting as I emptied myself into the condom.

After a few seconds my orgasm faded and I slowed down my thrusts until I stopped completely but I didn't move out of her. All that we could hear were each others heavy pants as we calmed down from our climaxes.

But suddenly we heard the front door being opened, footsteps across the wooden floor then the handle on my door being turned. Shit.

* * *

**Authors Note: - **Not really a cliffy really. So someone is about to walk in on Jake and Ness after having a little tumble under the sheets. Nothing exciting really. Just because there was no Edward/Jacob drama doesn't mean that that's the end of it. You know what those two are like.

**Next Chapter: - **Ness' POV.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter.

-BeautifulHeartbreak-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world for a little bit.

**Warning: - **This story will contain strong language and consensual sex. I will put a warning up if there is a lemon in the chapter.

**Authors Note: **Thank you for your reviews. And just a little FYI, Edward wouldn't be the one to walk in on Jake and Ness seeing as they were at Jake's house. I liked reading some of your wonderings though. The italics in the beginning is the memory of who walked in on Jake and Ness in the last chapter. It's probably someone you wouldn't have expected.

**Friendly Notice: - **Yeah so I changed my name on here. Formally known as BeautifulHeartbreak and now TaylorEnchanted. Still the same stories though, kay?

* * *

Renesmee's POV

_Coming down from my intense orgasm, I started to catch my breath. That's when Jake and I froze as we heard a door closed, followed by heavy footsteps. Before we could even think the bedroom door opened._

"_Shit" Jake panicked and threw the covers over us as he rolled off of me. For some reason I held my breath._

"_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone was in here" came a familiar voice. I looked at Jacob with wide eyes as he mirrored my expression._

"_Charlie" we both mouthed at each other. Jake shook his head then stuck it out of the covers._

"_Hi Charlie" I heard him say._

"_Jacob? I didn't know you were back son" Grandpa Charlie replied "Billy and I were just about to go fishing when he said he left one of his rods in here. I guess he's been using it as his fishing storage" he laughed "He didn't tell me you were back"_

"_I've only been back a day" Jake stated. I threw my hands over my eyes, could this get any more embarrassing "Um Charlie do you mind giving me a sec, I'm kinda busy here"_

"_Oh. Oh!" he said finally understanding "I'll just erm be outside" he laughed nervously. I knew when he left the room as Jake collapsed back down onto the bed. I pulled the covers off of my head._

"_Oh God" I laughed quietly and Jake joined in. I laid my head down on his chest as we continued to laugh._

"_Sorry I just left my-" Grandpa Charlie said walking back into the room and I froze as he looked at the bed "Renesmee? What are you….?" he said looking between the two of us then his eyes stayed on Jacob. His face started turning purple, the rage within was about to erupt._

"_Grandpa don't freak out" I said lifting my head from Jake's chest and I wrapped the sheets around the top half of my body, to shield myself "I know how this looks but-"_

_Jake put his hand over my mouth to stop me talking "Charlie, I know this looks bad but just try to think about this logically" Logically? What the hell Jake? He just caught you in bed with his granddaughter._

"_The only reason I'm not reaching for my gun right about now son is because my granddaughter is only a few centimetres away from you. Renesmee get dressed. I'm taking you home"_

"_Grandpa, come on" I sighed._

"_Renesmee. Get dressed. Now" he said without taking his eyes from Jake. I knew to not antagonize Grandpa Charlie so I did as he said and reached for my clothes and climbed off of the bed with the sheet still wrapped around my body. I walked towards him and stopped "Don't hurt him" I said and left the bedroom to get changed._

"Earth to Ness" Jake laughed and poked me in the side, bringing me back to the present. It had been three days since Grandpa walked in on Jake and me.

"Sorry" I said shaking my head.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Grandpa Charlie" I sighed.

"Oh. Hey that was three days ago. And he's forgiven me, sort of"

"Jake he chased you out of your own house wielding a gun in the air"

He laughed "Yeah and it made him feel better didn't it?" he asked and I reluctantly nodded my head "Well then, there you go. No harm done"

"He could have shot you"

"Nah. Not Charlie"

Maybe he was right. Grandpa Charlie wasn't a violent man, he very rarely showed his emotions but when he did it could be quite shocking to say the least. I knew deep down that Grandpa wouldn't intentionally shoot Jacob but accidents can happen.

"Ness don't stress. You'll get wrinkles" he laughed and to emphasize his point then ran his fingers underneath my eyes and I smacked him away "I'm fine. Charlie's fine and you're fine. That's all that matters"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head into his chest "I do have to admit, I've never seen his face so purple in all my life" I laughed.

He laughed and kissed me on the head "Never underestimate Charlie Swan" That was something that I've now stored in my head for future reference. With remained wrapped in each others arms for a few moments before Dad came into my room.

"Renesmee its time to go" he announced. I reluctantly pulled away from Jacob and nodded at Dad "We'll be in the car"

"'Kay" I nodded and he left the room, I then looked at Jacob "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I asked.

"I'd rather just say goodbye here. If I come with you I won't leave"

"That's fine with me" I smiled.

"Ness we've talked about this. I'll come and see you at the weekend. You need time to settle everything in. However" he smiled and wrapped his arms around me again "We won't be leaving your dorm room for at least an entire day"

"Mmm sounds good to me" I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Whoa. Dartmouth was huge. I'm talking bigger then Hogwarts huge. The grounds were spectacular though. And with it being the fall, the leaves on the trees were red or orange. It really was a beautiful place.

I climbed out of the Volvo and closed the door behind me. Mom and Dad decided to drive me to Dartmouth instead of me getting a plane, which was what Frankie was doing. With Dad's driving however it would have been quicker. We stopped halfway and got a room for the night in Montana then we got to Ohio and stopped again before continuing our journey to Dartmouth. It took two days in total.

I knew that my parents could have done the entire journey but I couldn't. Besides it gave us some time together before I was released into the real world by myself. The majority of my stuff and been sent ahead of me, I only had a few boxes in the car with me.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Dad smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I can already feel myself getting smarter Dad" I joked and he rolled his eyes and went to grab my boxes out of the car. Mom appeared at my side "Any regrets?"

"About what? Attending College?" she asked and I nodded "Not at all. You're the best thing that has ever happened to your Father and me"

"You have to say that because you're my Mom" I laughed.

"Renesmee you should know by now that your Mother cannot lie" Dad said bringing some boxes out of the car "Now lets get you settled shall we?"

The campus really was beautiful and the interior inside was just as magnificent. There were kids walking through the hallways, some with boxes, and others with their parents. There were a few older people as well who I could only guess were the professors.

We located my room and we carried the boxes inside. There were two beds located on each side of the room, not bunk beds thankfully. I chose the bed nearest to the window. First come, first serve right? I knew Frankie wouldn't mind.

"What time does Frankie arrive?" Mom asked.

"I think around 3pm" I answered.

"Would you like us to look around campus with you?"

"No that's okay. I kind of wanted to do it with Frankie you know?" I shrugged and reluctantly Mom nodded "I'm gonna miss you too Mom" I smiled and before I knew it I was enveloped in her arms and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I hate your Father for suggesting this"

"Her Father is right here" Dad coughed.

Mom pulled away from me "I hate you for suggesting this" she said to him before hugging me again. I don't know how long Dad let her hug me before he pulled her away from me, but only to give me a hug himself.

"You call us if you need anything alright?"

"I will Dad. I promise" I assured him "You should go. You don't want to hit traffic"

"If there is any traffic it will be behind us" he laughed "We're so proud of you Renesmee"

"Thanks Daddy" I whispered as I could feel the tears starting to build up "I love you guys so much"

"We love you too sweetheart" This time they both hugged me, making a Renesmee sandwich between them. Dad pulled away first then Mom broke contact.

"Remember, if there is anything you need call us. Even if you've changed your mind and you want to come home. We won't hold it against you. We won't be mad at you if you change your mind"

"Alright love, I think she understands" Dad smiled and held Mom's hand in his "Goodbye sweetheart"

"Bye" I waved lamely and I watched as they left my room. I waited for a few minutes before I broke down in tears on my bed.

* * *

"Ohmigosh how awesome is this place?" Frankie squealed as we walked arm in arm around the campus "I mean, it's so huge and just well huge. Plus no parents, how amazing is that?"

"Yeah, pretty amazing" I agreed. We'd been walking around campus for the past hour and a half and all I wanted to do was go back to the dorm, unpack and then phone Jacob. I missed him so much "Hey you mind if we go back to the dorm?"

"No that's fine" she smiled "No doubt you want to make googly noises down the phone to that hot piece of ass you call your boyfriend" she winked "I told Seth I'd call him anyway"

"What is going on with you two? Are you seeing each other? Or just friends?" I asked and she smiled "What does that mean?"

"I like him, he likes me. Why put a label on it?"

"Oh no, spill it Frankie. You can't just leave me hanging here" We made it back to the dorm room and I sat down on my bed waiting for her answer "Well?"

She sat down on her bed and started unpacking one of her boxes "I like him, I think that maybe there could be something there. Who knows? I mean I'm here and he's there. It's not exactly a good thing when it comes to a relationship"

"But you do want a relationship with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I like spending time with him. Plus he's a really good kisser"

I couldn't help it; I squealed "No way! You guys have kissed? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't think it was important"

"Of _course _it's important. How could it not be? My best friend is dating my boyfriend's best friend. That's just too perfect"

"We're not dating"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. You should call him and tell him to come here this weekend with Jacob. We could double date"

"I don't know Renesmee" she shrugged.

"Frankie, seriously. Just do it"

"Fine" she gave in and I clapped my hands together "Just don't make a big deal of it okay?"

"I won't" I smiled and left it at that. For the next few hours we unpacked the majority of our stuff. By the time we were ready the room started to look like someone lived in it, rather then a boring old hotel room.

We grabbed some food from the nearest vending machines and lounged around watching the TV that Dad bought for us as a good luck present. Halfway through the movie my cell phone buzzed. It was Jacob.

"Hi" I smiled as I answered the phone.

"_Hey. You all settled in?"_

"Sort of. We got most of it unpacked and now we're just watching a movie. I was going to call you later"

"_Well I saved you a phone call" _he chuckled _"What's it like there?"_

"It's nice. Very beautiful. We took a tour of the campus and it's pretty big. We don't actually start classes until next week so we'll probably find our way around different areas until then" I answered.

"_Sounds fun. I miss you already. I know I'm not supposed to say those things because I'm a guy but it's true. I really miss you"_

"I miss you too" I breathed and I saw Frankie looking at me as she simulated being sick but I ignored her "Only a few more days and I'll see you"

"_The weekend can't come fast enough" _he admitted _"Baby I've gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow alright?"_

"Okay, sure"

"_I love you"_

"I love you too. Bye"

"_Bye baby" _he replied the hung up. I put my phone back down and collapsed onto the bed next to Frankie.

"How are you going to survive the next couple of semesters if you're missing him already?" Frankie asked. I leaned my head on her lap and she started playing with my hair "You really do love him don't you?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Then I'll have to keep you extra busy so you won't be sitting around and moping for him. I think shopping is in order" she grinned.

"I could go for some shopping" I smiled up at her.

"Good. We need to get sheets and stuff for our room anyway. R, this is going to be one hell of a year. I promise you"

"I hope so"

* * *

The next couple of days, Frankie kept to her promise and kept me as busy as possible. There were several shopping trips made as well as exploring the rest of the campus. On one occasion we even visited one of the local bars where all of the college students drank. Of course we didn't get away with getting alcohol but the atmosphere was a good one.

"I think when the guys get here we'll leave them to purchase the alcohol" Frankie laughed as we sat down in one of the booths in the bar.

"When the _guys _get here? Does that mean you asked Seth to come?"

"You knew I would"

"I know I just wanted you to admit it" I laughed.

"You're so annoying sometimes"

"You love me anyway"

On one of our shopping trips we visited the local Wal-Mart to get some sheets for our beds. I picked out a print similar to the one I had back home, I wasn't afraid to admit I was a little homesick. We picked out a few ornaments and pictures for the room as well; we were going to be here for a few years so it only made sense that we made it as homey as possible.

"How about these?" Frankie asked as she held up a pair of polka dot curtains "They're kind of awesome"

"They're always rainbow colored"

"And? We need to add a little color to the room. Besides they match the cushions for the sofa"

"Okay fine. Add them to the cart" I laughed and she did just that. We picked out a few more things until we got to the beauty section and something caught my eye. I picked up the box in my hand and looked at the back.

"What is that?" Frankie asked and I showed her "Are you serious? But I love your hair"

"New start you know?" I shrugged as I put the box of hair dye into the shopping cart. I wanted this experience to be the beginning of a brand new me. It's not that I didn't like who I was but I was on my own now and I wanted to take control of my life.

With the shopping paid for we got a cab back to the dorms and unpacked our little bags of treasures then proceeded to the bathroom. Luckily we managed to get a room with our own bathroom, something we were thankful for

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Frankie asked as she prepared the hair dye.

"Positive" I smiled and Frankie got to work. After she applied it we had to wait for 30 minutes for it to process so we took that time to put up the new curtains and add the finishing touches to the room.

"I'm actually excited about this" Frankie laughed as she washed my hair.

"Does it look good?" I asked.

"See for yourself" she said as she wrapped a towel around my head. I walked to the mirror and removed the towel "Cool huh?"

"Oh my God. I look different" was all I could say. I looked more grown up, I liked it.

"Jake sure is gonna be surprised when he sees you" she laughed.

On Friday night I was a little too excited to go to bed. The reason being was that tomorrow morning Jake would be arriving. He was of course flying here and his flight was in the early hours of the morning. Hopefully he would be here when I woke up.

"R if you don't stop fidgeting I swear I'm going to reach over and smack you" Frankie groaned from her bed.

"Sorry" I mumbled and tried to fall asleep "I'm just excited you know? Jake is gonna be here in the morning"

"Yes I know. You haven't let me forget that fact. Now please just sleep. The sooner you sleep the sooner he'll be here. So in other words, shut the hell up" she yelled then I felt something land on my bed, a pillow.

"You missed" I laughed.

"I hate you" I heard her mumble.

I don't know what time I eventually went to sleep but when I woke up the clock read 7:16am. I checked my phone but there were no missed calls or messages. Jake said he'd call me when he landed. I got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, Frankie was still asleep. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I almost jumped out of my skin when I looked in the mirror, forgetting I had dyed my hair. I felt incredibly stupid. My hair definitely looked different; it wasn't a bright blonde more of an ash blonde. I hoped Jacob liked it.

I left the bathroom to find Frankie awake "Hey, you're up" I smiled.

"Your phone woke me up" she yawned. I ran over to my bedside table and picked up my phone, I had a missed call from Jacob. I dialled his number.

He answered after two rings _"Guess who's in Hanover?"_

"Johnny Depp? Brad Pitt? Ohmigosh is it the Jonas Brothers?"

"_Unbelievable" _he sighed and I laughed.

"Did you just land?" I asked him.

"_Actually we landed about 30 minutes ago. We're in a cab as we speak"_

Oh God, he was almost here "I guess I'll see you soon then" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"_Most definitely. I'll see you soon baby"_

"Okay" I smiled and hung up "They're almost here" I said to Frankie and her eyes widened.

"They're what?" she asked and jumped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, I heard the shower being turned on. I took that time to straighten everything out in the room, it wasn't messy obviously but there were still a few boxes sitting out, which I attempted to hide underneath the beds. Frankie came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her "I need something cute, quick!" she shouted and we began rifling through her clothes.

She settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt and we waited for our boys to turn up. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Frankie, do you mind disappearing for a few hours with Seth?"

"Why?"

"Jake and I well erm…" I trailed off.

"You want me to leave so you can get your rocks off?" she smiled and I nodded "That's fine, just remember to repay the favour okay?"

"Of course. We'll come to some kind of mutual understanding when the boys visit" I chuckled.

"Deal" she laughed. I had a feeling that these next few years in college were going to be the best few years of my life.

* * *

**Authors Note: - **The reunion of Jake and Ness will be next chapter. I'll probably start off with a lemon, you know as you do lmao. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've put a picture of Ness up on my profile with blonde hair, just so you get the picture of what it looks like. I hope you liked the flashback as well. I googled Dartmouth and how long it would take to get there so blame WikiPedia and Google maps if the information is wrong.

**Next Chapter: - **Ness' POV. With some lemony goodness and we'll see what Jake thinks of her new hair. I'm not too sure when the next chapter shall be up as RL seems to be getting in the way, however I promise that it will not be too long.

**Twitter: - **I have a twitter and the link is on my profile, I sometimes tweet spoilers and when I'll be uploading the next chapter. Plus some extra, random stuff.

-TaylorEnchanted-


End file.
